Whats Done in Darkness
by Elriga
Summary: After Kenji disappeared 10 years ago, Kenshin finds his son in the last place he wanted him to be...a brothel.please read and review
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm nothing more than a poor college student**

**From Me: Okay this is my first fanfic so I desperately want reviews and I love constructive criticism. I'm starting with a prologue and a chapter and I'll go from there, depending on, ya know my other life….not on a computer. I got this idea while watching trust and betrayal and at first the Kenji was going to be Kenshin but, I changed it. Oh and Sano married Megumi in this story. And Kenshin and Kaoru have two other older children (because Kenshin needs a reason to stay at the dojo…if his only son disappeared we all know he would to, to go looking for him) Okay, let's do this!**

Prologue

Kenshin grasped his youngest sons' sticky hand tightly in his as he wove through the crowd trying to reach Akabeko. It was just his luck that Kenji had gotten horribly dirty on the day that Misao and Aoshi were to meet them at Akabeko, have lunch and stay for about a week. How was he supposed to know that Kenji, instead of sitting quietly like his mother had told him to, had ran into the backyard and covered himself with mud? Kaoru's bokken and voice had made it perfectly clear who would be cleaning the 5 year old up. But he knew it was all just a façade to hide how anxious she was over seeing Misao and Aoshi again, they hadn't seen them since they had last gotten together, about a year ago. She had taken the older two children to Akabeko already and Yahiko would already be there with Tsubame. Sano and a very pregnant Megumi would have already arrived by now also.

"Tousan" a slightly miffed voice called from the path, "You're going to fast." Kenshin looked down at Kenji and could see the sweat dropping down from his nose and the way he was panting.

Kenshin put on his trademark Rurouni grin for the boy. "Well Kenji if you had listened to your mother in the first place, we wouldn't be so late, that we wouldn't." Kenji made a small face and crossed his arms over his chest. Kenshin sighed and offered his arms to the boy. "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" Kenji made an even worse face then before and walked ahead of his father. Kenshin smiled and walked slower, but still briskly, behind his independent son.

---

Kaoru was close to just jumping up and going to look for those two herself. What was taking them so long? When she had left Kenshin was getting ready to give Kenji yet another bath from yet another one of his antics in the mud. It had been raining all week and he was having a ball, much to the chagrin of this respective parents. He was a bouncing ball of energy and it was hard to keep a track on him. She didn't mean to blow up on Kenshin like that; she knew how hard it was to keep an eye on Kenji. With his father's red hair and her blue eyes he was sight to behold and with a sharp mind and fast body he was a hard one to control. In all truth she had never had much trouble with the two others.

Kai, 10, rested easily on the wall, chatting breezily with Sano, while Kaori, 7, sat with her. They both favored her looks more, both of them having black hair but Kenshins violet eyes. It also seemed like they favored the Rurouni side of Kenshin's personality more, both of them being more laid back and less hyper then their younger brother. She sighed and looked at the door again.

"Kaoru, where is Ken-san and Kenji-chan anyway?" Megumi said, munching on some food, while eyeing Kaoru wickedly. She could tell that Kaoru was worried and she intended on picking her about it. But before Kaoru could answer, or make a smart comment, the door to Akabeko flung open and two familiar people walked through the door.

Kenshin wearily sat down while Kenji flew into Yahiko and proceeded to spout gibberish into his ear. "So," Kaoru said trying to contain the annoyance in her voice, "What took you two so long?" Kenshin smiled, "Kenji didn't want to take a bath, and after this one was done he had to change his clothes and make sure Kenji didn't run off." Kaoru smiled and patted Kenshin on the shoulder sympathetically.

His mind was shattered when a loud voice broke threw the quiet chatter. "Hey, I brought sake, now that everyone's here can we drink?" Sano said smiling and chewing on his fishbone. "No stupid we have children here; we don't want them to be corrupted by you!" Kaoru shouted at him, even though all three of her children had seen her drink more than enough times. "Don't yell at my husband, little girl!" Megumi shouted back.

Pretty soon the whole restaurant was filled with bickering and shouting, with Kenshin covering up Kaori and Kenji's ears occasionally and Sano holding Megumi back trying to convince her yelling was not good for the baby. Misao and Yahiko joined the fray to, all of them yelling and bickering, but in all having a good time. And then the sake was brought out again, but everyone was enjoying themselves to much to really care about the kids, except of course their parents.

"Kenshin, how about Kaori and Kenji go outside to play?" Kaoru asked lightly, knowing all to well how bad she could get when it came to sake. "Yes, they probably shouldn't be witness to this yet…Kai's seen it enough times he'll be fine" and with that he led the two to the backyard of Akabeko. "Okay kids" he said trying his hardest to be serious, "stay in this backyard and don't leave and don't talk to any strangers, just stay here and play." The two nodded and watched while their father walked back into the restaurant.

"Alright" Misao yelled on top of the tables, already thoroughly drunk, "Let the party begin". And, oh, begin it did.

---

Kenji was playing among the barrels in back of Akabeko while his sister quietly sat on the steps with a stick making figures in the dirt. He wasn't in the least bit surprised when they were sent out here. This tended to happen a lot when Aunt Megumi and Uncle Sano came to visit. It used to be Kai was sent outside or in their rooms with them, but now they just let him stay.

Kenji looked threw the back gate. He was bored with playing with the barrels and there was nothing else to do. The backyard was surprisingly bare of any playthings that held his interest. He knew his father had said to stay there…but when had he listened to his father anyway? With one last glance toward his sister he started to undo the lock.

"Kenji!" The sharp cry jolted his senses. He turned to see his sister staring him down, stick in hand. "Tousan, told us not to leave" she said with a glare. "I'm bored" he replied, looking down at his feet.

Kaori huffed and pushed him back to the barrels. "Play with those" she said starting to move back to her seat at the step. Kenji huffed and sat down in one of the barrels and started thinking up a plan for escape.

His sister was asleep and the party was going full force in Akabeko. He doubted anyone could hear him if he opened the gate walked around then came back. It was a whole lot more fun then just sitting in a barrel. And he knew his sister was fast asleep. He had been watching her for at least an hour, waiting for the right time to open the door to freedom. And now was the time to strike.

He deftly pulled himself out of the hated barrel and pulled the latch from the gate. He pushed with all of his might against the door and was greeted with the fresh scent of freedom. Kenji walked among the people feeling great pride in himself at being outside without the shadow of his father, or brother, or Yahiko or any other guardian. His plan was if he came back soon his father would never notice he was gone, and Kaori would still be asleep. It was perfect, so long as he got back on time.

But unfortunately, now he was lost. Kenji looked to his left and looked to his right. There weren't as many people around, and it was starting to get a little dark. Kenji shivered a little. This didn't look like his neighborhood. The dilapidated buildings and filth looked nothing like his clean dojo, or any of the houses near it for that matter.

Then he heard voices coming towards him. Before he could scream, or run, he is pulled up by a man in strange clothes, with a very pretty lady leaning on his arm.

"Say, Goro" the lady drawls, "Is this child an orphan you think...should we take him?"

Goro closes his eyes and sighs. They had been going to all the orphanages, searching for children to put on boats and send to different parts of Japan or even America. The child sex trade business was booming in that land and buyers were clamoring for children in the markets of San Francisco. And he had made a profit off of the deals.

Goro winces and looks at the kid with the teeth sunk into his arm. With the look he gets a good glimpse of the kid. Goro gasps. The kid, frankly, is beautiful he thought immediately. Its hair was a soft brownish red color down to its shoulders and when the child finally opened its eyes to glare at him, he saw the eyes were a sky blue color. And then Goro smiles despite the still throbbing pain in his arm.

"Well Sayuri, we're almost full on the boat but" Goro looks at Kenji again while Kenji glares back, "we can afford one more".

Kenji has no idea what the man is talking about. Boat, one more, Sayuri he didn't know these people and he was starting to feel uncharacteristically scared. But before he could even scream or kick the man, or bite him again he felt the cold chill of a cloth under his nose. Before everything went black and he found himself on a boat with stinky strange children he clearly remembered the fingers below him with nails painted red. And he remembered the sick, strange smile on the mans face.

---

Most everyone in Akabeko was royally wasted. Yahiko had his head in Tsubames lap (who had not drank anything because, she frankly didn't like the way sake tasted). Megumi who hadn't had anything to drink on account of the baby laid half asleep on her drunken husband's chest. Misao leaning over the table a little bit of drool coming out of her open mouth while Aoshi sat in the same position he had been sitting in the whole entire day. Kai was asleep in a corner to himself. Kenshin and Kaoru both half drunk, but tipping the scales were leaning back to back on one another.

"Kenshin" Kaoru mumbled almost incoherently. "Mmmm, yes Kaoru" Kenshin replied rubbing his hands thru his hair, almost feeling the horrible hangover he would be having in the morning.

"Where are Kaori and Kenji?"

Kenshin was out of his drunken stupor in a millisecond and was already throwing his ki to make sure Kaori and Kenji were still in the backyard. Kaori…yes she's fine she's just asleep…Kenji…oh kami-sama. He wasn't there. I should've seen this coming a mile away Kenshin thought.

Kaoru turned around at her husband's sudden jump and could see the look on his face. She knew one of her children had gone missing. And she knew which one was the most likely suspect.

Kenshin got up and immediately headed to the backyard. He picked up Kaori gently and went back inside Akabeko laying her on her mothers lap. "Kaoru I'm going to look for Kenji, wait here till I get back and don't leave" he whispered into her ear. Kenji had probably just ran off but he didn't want Kaoru out alone just in case.

The blood left Kaoru's face and she nodded numbly running her fingers through her daughters' silky hair. Kenji probably just ran off, she told herself, yes, that's it, and Kenshin will find him soon. But, still, Kenshin had many enemies and if any of them found Kenji and hurt him…well there would be hell to pay.

Kenshin walked back into the backyard to find Aoshi already there.

"You're son, Battousai, went left" Aoshi said in his characteristic cold manner, "I suggest we start asking shop vendors and people have they seen him"

Kenshin nodded his eyes amber, he was all business now. He folded his arms and walked out of the open gates with Aoshi in tow to look for his son.

"The lady said she saw Kenji-chan near the docks" Aoshi said turning to Kenshin but he was already running towards the docks.

Dammit, Kenshin thought, as he ran toward the wharf. How could Kenji have gotten this far in this amount of time? He didn't even know Kenji was able to or even tall enough to be able to open locks like that, to get out of the backyard. How had he managed to get as far as the water? Unless, Kenshin thought, someone brought him here. Rage bloomed up like a flower inside him and threatened to be released at any moment.

Kenshin stopped at the docks and turned to Aoshi his eyes blazing. "What now?" he hissed at the man.

Aoshi nearly took a step back. Even though he wielded a sakabatou and didn't kill, he knew Kenshin was very dangerous in this situation. He also knew that Kenji, as a child near water during sunset could very well have drowned and be lost forever in the ocean's cold depths. Aoshi swallowed and answered still retaining his calm voice but very cautious on the inside.

"Ask someone else, they've all seen him so far, and he should be around here somewhere".

Kenshin nodded and looked the dock over trying to see anyone who he could ask. The place was quiet and not a lot of people walked here for leisure. Kenshin abruptly walked over and looked in-between two barrels and found a little girl, shaking and looking at him with big eyes.

Kenshin put out his hand to the girl and tried to coax her out from in-between the barrels. The girl only shook slightly.

Kenshin tried putting on his trademark smile (despite his murderous looking eyes) and talked to the girl. "I promise I won't hurt you I only want to talk what's your name?"

The little girl lifted her head and murmured "Tsuya".

"That's a pretty name Tsuya, can you come out from between those barrels please so that we can talk"

Tsuya shook her head.

"Ok, can you tell me where your parents are?"

"I'm an orphan" Tsuya replied.

"Well Tsuya, can you tell me why you're out here alone and hiding from someone?" He could feel it in here ki, she was hiding something and was hiding from someone. And this was the general area where Kenji had gone. Maybe she had seen him; all he needed to do was gently coax it out of her.

Tsuya eyes opened wide and she crawled from out between the barrels.

"I'm hiding from that man and woman" she said her eyes darting around, "They took me from the orphanage and I thought they were adopting me, but when they put me on that boat there was a lot of other children and I didn't like it, so when no one was looking I jumped off the boat and hid under the docks planks" She was near breathless by the time she was done talking.

Kenshin felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew exactly the kind of boat Tsuya was on and he had a bad feeling Kenji might be on it to.

"Tsuya" his mouth going a little dry, "Where is the boat you were on?"

Tsuya blinked and pointed an empty spot in the water. "Well, it was there", Tsuya, blinked again and pointed at Kenshin, "Say, there was a boy with hair like yours on the boat, he was asleep and no one could wake him up, and they were playing all in his hair and stuff". She squinted her eyes a bit, "Are you his father?"

"Battousai I don't see this boat anywhere, I think it may have already left"

Aoshi's voice bit thru Kenshins mind and he scanned the water looking for any, any sign at all of the boat his son was on. The water just went on endlessly, without a boat on it at all. Kenshin felt everything go numb and he could feel his stomach hitting the ground. His heart started pounding and his breath came in short gasps like he was losing oxygen and he needed air, air!!!

Then everything slowed to an almost stop, his mind, his heart, his whole body.

Then everything he was seeing turned red.

---

**This is the prologue, so and I do have the 1st chp. done I'm just working some kinks out in it, editing and trying to make it sound right.**

**Was this a little lengthy? I promise it picks up speed, since this takes place, 10 years before my main story does.**

**It was hard trying to create a scenario where Kenshin isn't being as watchful as he should. I mean, I at least think Kenshin would be an amazingly protective father and watch over his kids like a hawk, so it's hard to try to make him not do that. Hence, the party situation I came up with.**

**Well, it'll get darker, I promise that at least.**

**I need reviews. I have no idea what I'm doing and even constructive criticism helps. I would adore some feedback and the more feedback I get, the faster and more exited I get to write…so please review!!!!**

**See ya~**


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own it Rurouni Kenshin, but if I did I hope I'd get a big pension (that made no sense at all)**

**Sorry if it took me forever to update. My studying and my big sisters wedding occupied a lot of my time (I was a bridesmaid…oh joy) but I did get to ride in a limo so YAY! Oh and about the summary change. My friend told me that teahouses and brothels are the same thing in Japan but I looked it up and they are not so, I changed my summary. Let's just say my friend is no longer giving me advice on Japanese culture for this story. And time for some serious angst!**

Chp. 1

Two men walked in the dark Kyoto streets talking in quiet whispers to each other. There is a man in blue who talks and laughs like a business man. There is a man in red who talks and whispers like a mad man, lusting after an image.

"Ah, here we are Harada-sama…this is one of the most respected brothels here in Kyoto!" the man in blue said to the man in red, with his shoulder over Isei Harada's shoulder. "We have a special person here who suits your" the man in blue glanced over at Isei meaningfully, "_special _tastes."

"I hope so Kido-san...all the other ones I have gone to do no suit my _special_ wishes." Harada looks over to Kido and they both laugh hysterically, entering the brothel.

The smell of perfume and sweat hit them hard. The groans of men and women engaged in pleasure stirred their eardrums into a sensual beat. Harada started twitching uncontrollably ...if this brothel did not suit his needs the way Kido had promised he would have to make that trip to China. He did not want to make that trip; it would arise to much suspicion. He was needed here; the political climate in Japan was too delicate for him to leave yet. He was after all, an important political leader.

"Harada-sama" Kido said looking over to him out of the side of his eyes, "This boy... he has the looks of a demon woman…and beauty also." Harada's body twitched involuntarily. "Also," Kido said continuing on, "the owners of this brothel make sure he won't, or can't oppose any act you impose upon him."

Harada smiled a dark and dangerous smile. Yes this was good, all the other brothel children had resisted. If this boy couldn't resist… then he had come to the right place.

Kido smiled. If this went over well this high ranking politician would be a regular at the brothel. More money for him!

Kido led Harada to the tatami mats and bade him sit down. "Harada-sama sit down, I will lead him to you in a short while…however you must pay first". Harada gave Kido the large amount of money without looking at him, and Kido, bowing exited the room.

--

"Kenji!" Were was that stupid boy now? Kido ran threw the halls of the brothel checking each of the other rooms Kenji could be in. Dammit, Kido thought, if I get Harada as a good customer then I'll be able to get a promotion, maybe even my own brothel in India if I'm lucky! "Kenji!" Kido yelled again. But without Kenji all my plans are useless.

He had checked everywhere; there was only one place left Kenji could be lurking. Kido jumped on the roof and low and behold, he saw a red headed teenager lying on his back staring up at the stars.

"Kenji!" Kido yelled exasperated, "You have a customer, get your girlish ass down from here!" He hated when he had to go looking for him, he had had enough of that from when he first discovered him in an American brothel. Constantly hiding and Kido was always the one who had to go look for him!

Kenji started listlessly at Kido and didn't move at all from where he was lying. "Kenji I'm warning you get your-"Kido started but Kenji interrupted him.

"I thought you said I didn't have any customers for tonight?" Kenji inquired his voice monotone. Kido sighed…he did say that, didn't he?

"Look, just get your ass down in the meeting room and meet this man, he's a very important politician!" "Aren't they all?" Kenji replied getting up. "Whatever" Kido said and he turned to walk away, but then turned back around, "Oh and he paid for at least 7 hours…brace yourself." And with that Kido turned and walked back into the brothel, into the meeting room.

--

Harada sat twitching cross legged on the tatami mat. Kido sat across from him looking at the sliding door waiting for Kenji. It had been 20 minutes already, what was taking him? He could tell Harada was starting to get restless.

Suddenly the sliding door opened and Kenji came in his head and body bowed. He was dressed in a simple but elegant kimono, of dark blue cloth but with stripes of red and green going across at angles.

Harada gasped, this boy was exactly what he had been looking for! That red hair, cascading down his back, sent shivers up his spine! "Look up boy!" Harada said excitedly, he wanted to see whether his eyes were as exotic looking as his hair!

Kenji slowly looked up, his once sky blue eyes now a dark deep ocean blue. He stared at nothing, comatose like.

Harada nearly fainted. This boy was beyond perfect. No other brothel boys he had encountered in all his journeys had come this close to the image he wanted to achieve. None. And now it was all his!

"Does Kenji please you, Harada-sama?" Kido said looking at the floor.

"Yes indeed he does, thank you Kido-san…um which room?" Harada said getting up and walking towards the sliding doors.

"Go down the hall, and make a left and it's the door on your right" Kido replied still staring at the floor.

"Thank you" Harada exclaimed exited, bowing and making his way toward the room with Kenji in tow. At the door, before he closed it Kenji gave one last look toward Kido before following Harada into his hell.

"Sorry Kenji" Kido said finally looking up "But a guy has got to make money!" And with that he exited the room, to go collect his paycheck.

--

The following day

--

At the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo, clothes fluttered on the clothesline, kimonos, gi's and hakama's swaying in the light summer breeze. Shouts of rigorous training could be heard inside the dojo and outside its walls.

Kenshin put the back of his hand against his forehead and smiled at his handiwork. The breeze would help the clothes dry faster and it wasn't strong enough to knock them down. Suddenly a memory of a little boy with red hair pulling down the clothes on the line flashed in his mind, but he immediately blocked the memory from continuing on. No, he wouldn't think about him, not today.

Kenshin picked up his now empty clothes basket and started walking toward the door when his foot hit something. Looking down, he smiled and the 'thing' smiled back. "Hello Shinya-chan" he said smiling at Yahiko and Tsubames 5 year old son. Shinya stated giggling furiously and went running out into the yard.

Kami-sama he brings back so many memories Kenshin thought immediately growing depressed looking at Shinya play. Wasn't he the same age when he..? Kenshin stopped himself quickly from going any further with the memory. Kenshin walked inside to put away the basket.

--

"Good job Kai! But you're still to slow!" Yahiko said finally slamming his bokken into Kai's stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" Kai yelled about to hit Yahiko back when another bokken came slamming into the back of his head.

"And what did I tell you about cursing like that?!" Kaoru screeched walking in with Tsubame and Kaori coming in behind her. The two other women stood giggling while Kai got repeatedly hit by his mother.

"You may be nearly 20, but as long as you live here I don't wanna hear stuff like that coming out of your mouth, I swear you've been hanging around Sano and Yahiko to much!" Kaoru yelled causing Kai to go swirly eyed. When she finally released his collar from shaking him he sat huddled in a corner whimpering.

Kaori smiled gleefully at seeing her brother in trouble. Tsubame simply shook her head.

"We were in the kitchen making dinner" Tsubame said smiling, "Once Megumi and Sanosuke get here we'll all eat so clean up."

"And that brat of theirs...oww stop don't hit me to!" Yahiko wailed as Kaoru slammed her 'bokken that pops out of nowhere' on his head.

--

Since Tsubame and Kaori had helped Kaoru with dinner, it wasn't as bad as expected (Yahiko voiced this and had gotten a number of wounds over his body).

Megumi and Sanosuke with their son Souzou had arrived also. Kaoru insisted they had just come for a free meal, while deep inside she was overjoyed they had come over. This time of the year always got her feeling the weakest, the most vulnerable. His birthday was only one week away.

Kenshin tapped her gently on the shoulder and she looked into his questioning eyes. She had been looking into her teacup and hadn't even noticed when Kai cursed at Yahiko for stealing some of his food.

She smiled at him and simply shook her head, but before he could ask her anything about it, a familiar chi was standing at the door.

"You may come in Saitou" Kenshin called startling everyone. Nobody had even noticed the wolf creeping up to the door, about to knock. Kenshin could feel that chi coming a mile away, but he decided to wait until Saitou got close to the door.

Saitou stepped in flicking his cigarette outside. "Hello Battousai" he sneered. Kenshin snorted, "What business do you have here Saitou?"

Saitou stared for a moment. He had come to bring the Battousai information on his long-lost son. It had been rather uncomfortable helping his old rival search for his youngest child but Saitou himself was a father and did his best with the help of the police force to help find the boy. The best they had come up with though was that the boy was on a ship bound for the American city San Francisco. With that information in mind he had honestly and as kindly as he could told Battousai that his son was most likely lost forever, disappearing in to the cities underground, never to be seen by his family again. But he had recently received news otherwise.

"Battousai if you would stop glowering at me like that, I would like to tell you where a red haired boy was spotted" Saitou growled pulling out his cigarette box.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Saitou. A red haired boy, Kaoru's hands started to shake and she gripped her tea cup harder. Kenshin felt like the wind had got knocked out of him, but he gained his composure. "Are you sure Saitou?" Kenshin questioned.

Everyone sat stone still and waited as Saitou lit one of his cigarettes and put it in his mouth. Kaoru didn't even bother telling him not to smoke in the dojo; she wanted to hear if this boy was her baby.

Saitou narrowed his eyes. "My informants never lie Battousai" Saitou snarled. Kaoru felt like she was going to kill the teacup in her hands if she didn't say something. "Well where was he spotted?" she said feeling breathless. All the people at the table looked from her to Saitou, their eyes asking the same question.

Saitou closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette. He was going to need to be calm to tell them this. "The police force has been following a certain brothel ring for awhile now. They have not only been taking children from orphanages who think they are being given to good homes but also kidnapping girls from yards and houses. We've finally tracked them to a certain brothel, where the boy was seen on the roof by a stealth officer sent to investigate the place."

Saitou took another long drag from his cigarette. Kami-sama I'm glad Battousai doesn't have a weapon, Saitou thought, I can't have him going to every brothel in Japan hunting down his kid.

"Go on" Kenshin hissed, his voice having already dropped several octaves. Sanosuke took notice of this and slowly leaned over to Tsubame and whispered to her, "Hey, Tsubame-chan, how about you take Souzou and Shinya out for awhile?" Tsubame took the meaning and after whispering to Yahiko, she took both boys by the hand and left the room.

Saitou ignored Kenshin's comment but went on with his story once Tsubame left. "Our stealth officer scaled another roof to take notes for awhile, but spotted on the brothels roof the boy. He recalled our search for a boy with red hair from ten years ago and took notes on him. Suddenly, another man scaled the roof. He talked to the boy and they both returned to the brothel. After receiving the information, the officer left."

"Where?" Kenshin growled his eyes dark amber now, "Where is this place?"

"In Kyoto, the police are going to be infiltrating the brothel in about 3 days from now, so if you want to make sure this boy is really you're son Battousai, I suggest you go to Kyoto." With those words Saitou turned and opened the door about to leave. But Kaoru's voice stopped him.

"S-Saitou-san, do you think" Kaoru stopped and inhaled, "do you think, he might be…working there?"

"With your son's looks and where he was seen at...there is almost no doubt what he is exactly doing there" Saitou said not turning around. "Remember Battousai, in 3 days we're taking the brothel and dispersing all its inhabitants" And with that, Saitou left closing the door.

Kaoru stared down at her empty teacup. Her whole world was going into slow motion. Someone was slamming the table with there fist, someone was crying silently and someone was calling her name.

Then the realization of were her son probably was, the realization of what was probably happening to him hit her square in the chest. The very ground under her feet seemed to slip away, and someone was still calling her name, louder, but she stopped hearing them.

Then everything she was seeing turned black.

--

**Yep, she fainted **

**Um, this was a bit depressing…even for me and I love this kind of stuff**

**Uh, do you readers think I have a fetish for ending chapters that way? Don't worry this is the last chapter I'll end this way.**

**Oh, but I should say two things. One, the next chp. will contain a lot of child rape and stuff such as that so if you're sensitive to that sortive stuff…well watch out and don't read the next chp.**

**Second thing, I should probably say, that I do accept anonymous reviews…just don't flame me, bleh flaming is not cool!**

**Okay, please review, pretty please!!**


	3. Incident

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…and I guess it's kind of better that way because I would've probably made it like this story…and then fans would come in my house and murder me and my sisters and the cat.**

**Once again, sorry for the long time it takes me to update but if you had a part-time job and went to college you would find it hard to update regularly to. I've noticed a few plot holes in the later chapters and I'm going to fix them trust me. I seriously need a beta-reader. Now, time for some serious mental scarring!!**

Chp. 2 

Kenji calmly sat on the tatami mat waiting for Harada to get himself prepared. The man was constantly twitching and looking around like a rat about to lunge for a snip of cheese. Harada moved the futon around fiddling with it so it looked just right. In Harada's eyes this had to be perfect, a perfect scene for the perfect looking boy in the room.

Kenji watched him lazily out of the corner of his eye. He didn't feel like doing this. He didn't feel like laying stoically on the futon while some sweaty middle aged politician moaned and groaned over top of him. Kenji's skin bristled with the thought of the mans weight on top of him, his nasty, filthy, overweight body brushing next to his. Kenji sighed and took a deep breath. He had to get his heart rate down and remain calm or else he'd never be able to get thru this.

Harada glanced at Kenji when he sighed. "Don't worry boy, I'll be done in a minute and then the rest of the night will be our time" he said smiling and nodding his head.

Kenji nearly gagged. 'Is that why he thinks I'm sighing?' Kenji thought suppressing the snarl that was rising up in his throat 'what does he take me for does he think I'm going to enjoy this?' He took another deep breathed and pushed all his anger deep down inside again. His impassive, blank face showed no signs of the anger that was formally brewing within him.

"All the preparations are done" Harada said joyfully and motioned for Kenji to come closer. Harada wrapped his arms around Kenji smelling his hair and using his hands to slowly pull the kimono off of his shoulders.

Kenji gritted his teeth. This was always the worst part. It was the hardest to ignore, the hardest for him to retreat into his shell for.

The beautiful kimono slid off of Kenji's shoulders and Harada pushed him lightly onto the futon, frantically undressing himself.

In Kenji's mind he barely noticed anything Harada was doing. He was trying to get himself together to brace himself for the next 7 hours.

Kenji's mind was a perfect blank devoid of any notice of feeling until a he felt a sharp pain from his neck. 'What the hell?' Kenji thought until another pain came after the next and then another and another, down his neck reaching his shoulder blade. 'What is he doing?' Kenji thought until he opened his eye's and saw that Harada was biting him. Biting him. Kenji's mind was a complete blank for a moment again and then the pain and shock hit him and he swung right arm around and punched Harada on the head.

Harada's head landed on the floor the rest of his body following. He lay there for a minute registering the shock and pain. 'For a little brothel boy' Harada thought, 'He sure does pack a punch…a lot harder then those other boys'.

Kenji sat up on the futon eyes wide and breathing heavy. Sure they had done a lot of filthy disgusting things while he stayed in the brothel. Hell sometimes there were even two men at a time. But biting? He had never ever had someone bite him before.

A low growl emitted from Harada before he lunged at Kenji, covering his mouth before he could scream. "Listen and listen well Kenji-chan", Harada muttered into his ear, "That Kido man told me that you will not try to resist any act I impose upon you. I do not think that he is a liar do try to stay still; we have a lot more fun that I have planned out for the rest of the night. Trust me, I have many ideas that I've wanted to try".

Kenji's eyes went wide and he felt a little bit of his calm falter. Harada grabbed him and bit hard on his neck, making him wince. He closed his eyes and prayed that the session would be over quickly and that he wouldn't have to endure this much longer.

--------

The following day

-------

Kenji winced as Fujita rubbed his body with a soothing rag it was soothing but also stung at it seeped into the scratches and bite marks up and down his body.

The old woman clucked at seeing Kenji so eaten up. He looked like someone was trying to eat him but then decided he was too tough. Fujita had taken care of Kenji ever since he had come there and he looked to her as a surrogate mother. She had held him when he had cried at night and occasionally took him for walks always in a hat and bundled up of course. She herself was a former brothel woman and understood if not fully then a little bit about how Kenji felt.

"I will ask master Akira-sama to not allow this Harada man near you anymore, just look at you!" Fujita shook her head and continued rubbing.

Kenji smiled warmly at her, his eyes softening whenever he talked with the old woman. "Obaasan did you see how much he paid, if Harada wanted to see me ten times a day I doubt that they would stop him".

Fujita clucked again and shook her head, "Ridiculous, ruining a young mans life all for the sake of money".

She threw the rag down and wrapped her arms around Kenji's fluffy mane of red hair.

Kenji buried his head into her neck, smelling ginger, and soap, and other wonderful old people smells. If I could just run away and stay with you forever Obaasan Kenji thought, I would lay with Harada 20 times.

-------

That same day…during the evening (**yeah I know the time is confusing but just bear with me here**)

-----

Kaori lay on her futon while her father tended to her mother in the other room. She could hear her sobs through the rice paper walls and it made her heart bleed.

'Poor Okaasan…' Kaori thought tears welling up in her eyes, 'If only I had been a little more alert….if only I had watched him better…if only…'

Kaori's thoughts were broken off when she heard a rapping at her door. "Who is it?" she said looking up and wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"It's me" Kai replied, "May I come in or is it a bad time?" Kaori sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother's lame try at a joke. "Yea its fine come in".

Kai sat down beside Kaori his arms wrapped around his knees. "So…what do you think?" he asked looking down at his sister.

"Think about what?" Kaori asked cocking her head to the side. It was Kai's turn to sigh and roll his eyes this time. "What do you think about the news about Kenji stupid?"

Kaori looked down and twiddled with her finger before answering. "Well I don't know I'd be so happy if he's alive…but how are we supposed to deal with someone who's been thru something like that?"

"I don't know" Kai replied looking down also. After a few awkward seconds Kaori spoke up, "I feel so stupid Kai, I should've been watching him, I shouldn't of fallen asleep he probably hates me!" Kaori buried her face in her hands and broke down into tears.

Kai rubbed his sisters back soothingly, "He probably doesn't even remember, so don't beat yourself up about it. You were little and he was little, it was an accident, no ones fault but the slavers."

"Thanks" Kaori wiped away her tears on the back of her sleeve, "I just feel so guilty". "That's understandable" Kai said getting himself up and stretching, "But instead of brooding about get some sleep so tomorrow we can plan how we're going to rescue him".

She nodded her head and smiled "Thanks Kai, I'll go to sleep now". He smiled back at her and slowly slid the rice paper door back into place.

'Even though', he thought as he walked to his room, 'I feel just as guilty as you Kaori. I know it wasn't his fault, he was just a child but…he's caused the family so much grief and suffering especially Okaasan. I can't help but feel a little…hate'. Kai reached his room and opened the door to get some much needed sleep.

-----

**Ah…another angst ridden chapter**

**Ohh….Kai harbors dark feelings, Kaori's guilty, Kenji's raped and Kaoru's crying her eyes out in her room…this family needs Dr. Phil.**

**Sorry no Kenshin and Kaoru, I had to build the other siblings characters a bit more…I don't want them to be just heads on bodies with no personalities. **

**The next chp will be coming shortly (maybe)**


	4. Day 1:Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did, the series would go on forever and ever and ever and ever…**

**Oh, I'm so sorry I takes months to update, but I humble myself before you…whoever you are. Forgive me! Any who enough groveling and more writing right? Good because I spent all night working on chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chp. 3

Kenshin sat on the train and let out a long sigh. The day had been long and ruthless, straining all of his body and emotions to the limit. It was like one incident after another. First it was the tickets, which had to be bought early in the morning so that everyone could come along (Tsubame, Shinya, and Souzou were going to stay at the dojo). Coincidentally there was a large crowd at the train stations ticket booth, and poor Kenshin had had to slip, slide and maneuver his way to get the 7 tickets he needed. When he got home, he had expected the place to still be quiet, so that he could get a few minutes of sleep. But when he got thru the door he was attacked by a flurry of women, clothing and packing. All the women had pushed the men into a corner so that they would stay out of their way, while they packed all the needed necessities for the three day trip. So with no sleep, no food he had spent the last couple of hours listening to complaints of lost tabi, lost kimono's, Kaori's lost hair pin (that was found later to be in her hair) and finally lugging bags out to a carriage to be taken to the train station. The only moment of peace he had had all day was today. But what could he expect? The trip had been arranged quickly and messily since they had only three days till Saitou's men stormed the brothel. Brothel. Kenshin felt his insides burn with indignation and anger at the word. During the Bakumatsu, he had been taken to many brothels, on trips with other soldiers. Though he had been careful never to participate in the acts at the brothel, he knew what went on there. He had even seen a young man no older then himself there once. He knew what that boy must've been doing there, and he knew what Kenji must be doing himself there.

Kenshin immediately pushed the thoughts out of his mind. There'd be no use getting angry now, not yet at least. He focused his mind instead on his wife. Kaoru's head was resting on his shoulder and she had wrapped both of her arms around his. This day has been long for her to he thought looking down at her sleeping figure. Kaoru ,it seemed, had pushed away all the sorrow she had felt the night before. When she was packing with Kaori and Megumi and Tsubame she had smiled and laughed and had even beat up on Yahiko a bit. But the true purpose of the trip hadn't been lost on anyone. Kaori and Kai were going to see their long lost brother. Yahiko was coming to lend his support and power incase something happened. Though no one had said anything, all knew that Megumi was coming to do a proper check up on Kenji's health, and Sano was going wherever she went. Everyone knew the real reason why they were going to Kyoto, and it filled them with feelings of dread.

Looking around the compartment, Kenshin found that everyone had ran off, to go eat or get some fresh air. So Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned back his head, his mind drifting to all the questions that swirled around in it. Will Kenji want to talk to us? Will he want to live with us, if he already has a family there? Will he even remember us? He put his hand over his face to stop the imminent headache, and then finally drifted to sleep.

---

Kenji was on the roof of the brothel, looking up at the blue sky, when he felt a presence land beside him. He didn't even bother looking over because he already knew who it was. She gently nudged his side with her foot and laid down on the roof beside him.

"I heard what happened to you" the girl crooned into his ear, "poor guy, did you fight him back?"

Kenji almost hissed at her, and tried to get up and run away, but the girl grabbed his ponytail and pulled him back down on the roof.

"I asked you a question!" she barked at him tugging on his ponytail harder.

Kenji squirmed and flailed about trying to get out of her grasp, but her hands were to tight so he finally gave up and just laid face down on the roof. The girl giggled and started bouncing his head up and down by his ponytail. "C'mon Kenji, you can tell me, I won't tell Kido or Akira, just tell me!" She strained out this last part, bouncing his head harder like she was churning butter. Kenji merely closed his eyes and kept his lips shut. The girl let out a defeated sigh and let go of Kenji's thick mane. Kenji rubbed his scalp, relieved to be finally free from her, and prepared himself to go back to watching the sky. Before he could even get his back down on the roof, he heard the girl clear her throat loudly and he turned around.

"What do you want?" he growled at her, long tired of this game.

The girl didn't look the least bit affronted by his penetrating glare. She simply folded her arms and walked to the very edge of the roof and stopped. "Well" she said suddenly very business like and formal, "I have something very important to you, and if you don't tell me the answer to my question, I'm throwing it away!" And with that, she jumped off of the roof and into the brothel's courtyard, running all the way. Kenji sat stunned for a minute and then cursing all the while, went running after her.

---

Prostitutes screamed and little brothel children laughed as they watched the girl and Kenji go running up and down the corridors, Kenji threatening the girl and the girl giggling wildly holding something to her chest. They knocked over laundry, stepped on a tall prostitutes foot and even knocked Kido down. They ran thru the kitchen, thru the meeting room and all over the brothel till they finally reached a hallway. Someone had spilt something in the hallway and the girl and Kenji both running like Maenads had tripped over it. The girl landed on her back and Kenji landed on top of her. They both laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath and remember why they were chasing each other in the first place. Kenji remembered first.

"Give…it to…me" he said in between deep breaths.

"Not…until" the girl replied holding her package closer, "You give me…my answer"

Kenji gritted his teeth. He hated divulging anything about what went on behind those paper thin walls and he hated it even more when he was forced to. But it is _her_, Kenji thought looking at the still smiling girl, its her and she won't tell anyone.

Kenji bent over the girl and put his lips close to her ear. "I fought back," he said, his lips movements barely perceptible, "I hit him…there are you happy now?"

The girls wide brown eyes widened and then smiled at him, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. "Really? Did you really?", she asked smiling her grip on the package loosening. Kenji got off from on top of her and sat beside her. " Of course I did" he said, frowning at her, "I'm no liar".

The girls smile got even wider. "Good then!", she said holding out the package, "Take it, it's yours!" Kenji took the package and opened it, frowning. "This isn't mine" he said turning the box of sweets over in his hands, "where's the thing that you said was important to me?". By then the girl had gotten up and was halfway down the hallway. "Oh that?" she said turning around, "Oh I lied, I didn't have anything of yours, those candies are a present for you!" and with that she flounced away, her long black hair bouncing behind her.

Kenji sat dumbstruck on the hallway, with the box of candies in his hands. "Obaasan" Kenji said still looking at where the girl had gone, "I know your hiding over there, you can come out". Fujita scuttled over from where she had been hiding and threw Kenji a knowing toothy grin. "I don't know why you and Chizura don't just run off and get married somewhere", she chuckled out, walking by Kenji down the hallway. Kenji was still sitting in the hallway long after she was gone staring straight ahead and fingering the candies, till he finally got up and handed them out to some of the brothel children, leaving barely any for himself to enjoy.

---

When the train finally stopped Kaoru's neck ached. She had been lying on Kenshin's shoulder the whole ride and she was feeling sore. She wiped a little around her mouth and looked around the compartment. Everyone was already up though somewhat groggily moving about grabbing luggage. She felt and tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kaori's face a sleepy lopsided grin plastered on it. "C'mon Mama,", she said yawing and wiping her eyes, "We have to get off of the train". Mama. Kaoru at first didn't even react to what Kaori had said, until Kaori shot her a worried look. Kaoru nodded and started grabbing her things. It had been so long since anyone had called her Mama. Maybe Mom, or mother, but Mama was so much more intimate, so much more like what a child would say. In fact Kenji had called me that all the…no, Kaoru suddenly thought narrowing her eyes, I won't think of it. I've had my moment of weakness and until Kenji is back where he belongs with me and everyone else, I won't even think about the past. I won't cry until I see him again with my own two eyes. And with that she stepped off of the train and into the sunlight.

---

**Ah, nothing like seeing strength in a woman! Am I right girls, am I right?!**

**Of course I had to add a friend his own age into Kenji's character, it wouldn't make it seem very real if he didn't have any. **

**I'll try to start updating on a schedule, I really will. But, just like all my other resolutions(like that one to lose weight, and to stop eating Chex Mix so much) there's a 99% chance its going to bomb**

**But don't lose hope on me yet I'm getting there! Thank you for reading, I appreciate it I really do!**


	5. Day 2: Rescue: Prelude

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do know who does. Maybe if I can find him, marry him and then, if he 'mysteriously' dies I'll be able to own RuroKen? Fufufu!**

**Mm, this Chex Mix is so good…um, I mean yea, hey look I'm actually updating. And not just updating. I'm updating and its not almost three months since the last chapter. I guess that resolution I made really did pay off. Of course it didn't help with my Chex Mix addiction, I'm still a Chex Mixaholic (I've gone thru two whole bags today and I'm on my third, I'm not kidding). Okay enough about me and my addiction, on with the story. **

Chp. 4

Misao paced across the room, her hands behind her back and her head down. "So, he's been in a Kyoto brothel and in two days Saitou and the police are going to infiltrate the brothel", she said nodding her head up and down. "Yes", Kaoru said sweat dropping, "That's what I just told you".

Misao finally stopped pacing, her hands dropping from her back and onto her sides. "How…how could we not have noticed?", she asked looking mournfully at Kaoru from across the room. "It's not your fault" Kaoru said, shaking her head, "No one knew where he was". When Kenji had disappeared Misao and Aoshi hadn't pulled any stops as far as looking for him. They had used every ninja tool as their disposal to try and figure out where the ship that had taken him went. But the ship had left no trace and no record and it was almost like no one had seen the ship at all. Except that is for little Tsuya, who turned out to be the only eye witness. After the police and everyone else had gotten all the descriptions from the little girl they had found a nice home for her. But all the same the boat was never found and neither was Kenji.

With a mighty sigh Misao fell down heavily on the ground. "But we're ninja of Kyoto", Misao whined throwing her head back, "He was right under our noses this whole time and we didn't even notice, dammit!"

Kaoru shook her head, "No Misao, we don't know how long he's been in Kyoto, for all we know, he might've only just gotten here".

"No" Misao said shaking her head, "When he first went missing we had alerts all over Tokyo and Kyoto, and judging by what Saitou said it was just luck that, that agent saw him on the roof." Misao shook her head again "I just can't believe we didn't find him first".

"It doesn't matter who found him first or not" Kaoru said smiling, "I'm just glad that someone found him and we can finally get him back."

Misao smiled, "Yea, I guess you're right. You guys can stay here for as long as you want!" Suddenly Misao's smile widened and she squealed in pleasure, "Oh Kaoru, we can have so much fun together while you're here!"

Kaoru's eye twitched a bit. I think, she thought as Misao grabbed her arm, that Misao has already forgotten the _real_ reason why we're here. But Misao was already dragging her out the door and into the hallway.

---

Kenshin walked calmly and briskly down Kyoto's old streets dodging women buying groceries and men going to work, all manner of people. His X-scar was now fully healed and so there was no need to cover it. But it didn't matter anymore, not really, whether or not it was still there or if he covered it up or not. Anyone could recognize him for his red hair and eyes. They tended to be a lasting impression on people something that they remembered about him. The same way they drew attention to him is the same way they drew attention to Kenji.

Kenshin stopped and looked up at the police station. He had wanted to receive more information on this infiltration plan, and the only way to get it was to see Saitou. Though he wasn't relishing seeing the wolf again he had to find out what time it started, what was exactly going to on, and most importantly, how they were going to get Kenji out. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he opened the door to the large western building.

---

Kenshin eyed the wolf across from him sullenly as he smoked a cigarette. "Are you going to answer me or just sit there smoking?" Kenshin asked lifting up an eyebrow as Saitou took another long drag from his cigarette. The whole room smelt like smoke and the trash can was filled to the brim with papers and cigarette butts. In fact the cigarette butts were spilling over the trash can. Kenshin took a second look at Saitou who was acting like he hadn't heard a word he had said. Did he smoke a new cigarette every time the old one went out?

"Fine" Kenshin said getting up out of his chair, "If you wont tell me anything I'll have to go gather information myself." Kenshin walked toward the door and Saitou looked up. Though Kenshin was harmless and the threat empty (there was no one else to get information from),the implications were not. Saitou knew the Battousai would go to great lengths to find his son, even if it meant breaking a few laws and tearing the whole city apart.

He had barely gotten his hand on the doors handle when Kenshin felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He quickly grabbed the back of his neck to find a still slightly smoldering cigarette butt in his hand. Kenshin turned angrily to Saitou who had a very wolfish grin on his face. "In regards to your question on the exact way we're going to infiltrate the brothel, well that's not for you to know" Saitou said not even looking at Kenshin, "I only gave you this information so that you could come get your son". "However", Saitou turned toward Kenshin looking him straight in the eye, "As for your question on how to get your son out, well, I do have a definitive answer for that." "

"Well?" Kenshin asked all ears now.

Saitou took another long drag from his cigarette and looked out the window. "In fact" he said slowly, "You can be of use Battousai…"

---

"Hey Yahiko, you guys!" Kai yelled from atop the Aoi-Ya's roof, "Fathers

coming back!" Everyone at Aoi-Ya stopped what they were doing and went to the main room. Kenshin walked thru the front door and down the hallway hoping to get some much needed sleep when he stopped. He felt someone…watching him. Kenshin turned to the right only to see everyone at Aoi-Ya staring at him. "Oro?" He said as everyone continued to look at him, waiting for a in depth explanation of his visit with Saitou.

"C'mon Kenshin what did Saitou say?" Yahiko asked. "Yea what did that wolf say?" Sano added.

Kenshin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sano, Yahiko, Kai and Aoshi may I ask you all a favor?"

---

Kenji lay silently in his room, on his stomach, watching his goldfish swim lazily in their bowl. We're so much alike, he thought, as he tapped at the glass. We're both trapped, because we're beautiful and we provide pleasure. We're both in a glass cage, we can see others going on about their lives happy and free, while we're confined here. And, we both don't have parents.

"I used to have parents," Kenji said out loud, though not loud enough to be heard. "I had a mother, and a father, and a brother and sister. I think I even might've had another brother to and aunts and uncles. I think we ran a dojo, or something like that…" Kenji turned over onto his back and looked at his ceiling. How many times have I been in this position, Kenji thought on my back staring at the ceiling?

What would mother or father say, if they could see me like that, Kenji thought suddenly, if they could see me on my back with some man on top of me? Would mother cry? Would father beat them up? Or would they just turn their backs and disown me? Kenji quickly shook his head violently.

"It doesn't matter" Kenji said, suddenly hysterical, "It doesn't matter because their never going to see me! Their never going to see me like this! Their never going to see me!" He shot up quickly in his anxiety only to knock over his fishbowl and send the water and the fish flying.

Kenji quickly tried to save his fish picking them up and setting them as gently as he could back in their bowl, but it was no use. There was no more water left in the bowl for the fish and he watched mournfully as they struggled to breath and one by one died.

When the last fish had died Kenji crawled to a corner of his room and sat down. He put his knees to his chest and looked around at his room. It was so sparsely decorated, with only his futon, wrapped, in a corner and a single flower in a clear vase near his window. The fish bowl had formerly been near the front wall so that as soon as he got out of bed he could see it. But now the bowl lay tilted on its side, with the dead fish laying in it. Water was still splayed across the floor where the bowl had fell.

Kenji looked around the room and felt a sudden emptiness. Not even just from the room but from his self to. Then suddenly the whole world felt empty, like his room, like his body, like his life. All because of a stupid stunt he made as a child. Even though he couldn't remember his parents faces or a life before the brothel, he did remember what he had done, why he was here. He was here because of himself.

Kenji put his head on his knees and began to cry. The whimper eventually turned into sobbing, up till the point that Kenji had wrapped his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth. "Mother…father…"Kenji whimpered, in-between sobs, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Kenji cried like this for about an hour or so. When Chizura found him later on to play cards, he had cried himself to sleep, curled in a ball on the floor.

---

Saitou walked up to the Aoi-Ya and knocked on the door, with his gloved hands and his ever present cigarette. Kenshin opened the door and walked out, with Saitou following close behind.

"So, is he on board?" Saitou asked.

Kenshin nodded his head, looking straight ahead, "Yes, Sano, Yahiko, Kai and Aoshi are coming."

Saitou looked down frowning at his former enemy, "I didn't ask for the rooster head, the brat or your son."

"Well you got them" Kenshin said looking up at Saitou, "They are coming with me."

Saitou sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette, "Fine, just make sure that they don't mess this up."

Kenshin only closed his eyes and smiled in response thinking back to the conversation he had had with everyone earlier.

~(flashback)~

"What do you want us to do?" Yahiko asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kenshin sighed and folded his arms, "Well" he started, "Saitou needs to figure out the layout of the brothel to make it easier for when his team attacks. But he's also concerned because he doesn't know how much the owners of the brothel know about the polices plan."

"What does that have to do with Kenji?" Kai asked his eyes locked on his father.

"Let me finish" Kenshin said smiling, "If the brothel finds out about Saitou's plan than they are going to move away most of their people, quickly."

Aoshi nodded his head in understanding, "Which means…"

"Yes" Kenshin said nodding his head, "They'd move Kenji away somewhere, where we probably would never be able to find him."

"Like they did before…" Kaoru whispered.

The Aoi-Ya grew quiet with the prospect of loosing Kenji again after he was so close. It would be devastating to say the least.

"So" Kai spoke up in the noiseless room, "I still don't understand what exactly you want us to do."

"You have to let me finish my whole explanation" Kenshin said shaking his head, "It'll make more sense what I'm asking you all to do. Saitou has to focus on his men and not only that we have to focus on getting Kenji out. But this objective could conflict with Saitou's. Kenji could get hurt in the fighting, Saitous men could accidentally shoot at us. So it would better for us to get Kenji _before_ the invasion."

Kenshin let this sink into everyone's heads before he spoke again. "Saitou has proposed, and I agree, that we could kill two birds with one stone. We can go with Saitou tonight and help him map out the brothel, and get Kenji while we're there."

"But wait," Kaori said looking around at everyone, "Doesn't he have agents and officers who can do this with him, why does he want us to help him?"

"Yes he has them" Kenshin said nodding his head, "But why bring all of them out? Like I said before it's a matter of killing two birds with one stone. And plus Saitou is hoping that with Kenji's capture it'll get the brothel owners minds off of the possibility of a police crack down."

"Well I'm in, but this is no favor, I came to help." Sano smiled chewing on his fishbone.

"Yea, of course I'll come!" Yahiko leaned back scratching at the back of neck grinning.

Aoshi solemnly nodded his head, ever so cool.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Kai who was bending over picking at his fingernails. "Well idiot!?" Kaori yelled, embarrassed at her brothers sudden lack of voice. Just before she was about to throw her shoe at him, he looked up and gave Kenshin a small smile. "Did you really even have to ask?" he questioned.

Kenshin's eyes smiled at his son and he shook his head. "Well since that's all settled, we have some preparation to do." Kenshin reached into his hakama's pocket and pulled out two dark glasses, throwing one to Kai. "You'll have to wear this our else our eye color might give us away."

Kai nodded trying on the glasses when suddenly Misao thought of something. "Say Kenshin" she said asked scratching her head a little, "What are you going to do about your hair?"

Kenshin smiled, "I was just about to get to that Misao-chan! He turned to Aoshi, "Aoshi, do you have any inkwells lying around?"

Suddenly Kaoru snapped toward Kenshin, her face stormy, "You aren't!"

Kenshin smiled again completely innocent but with a hint of fear, "I am".

~(end flashback)~

Saitou looked down at Kenshin, ending his flashback, "I'm ready to go, go get the gang of idiots so that we can leave."

Kenshin simply shook his head at Saitou before walking back to Aoi-Ya where everyone had assembled to see them off.

"Wow" Misao whispered to Kaoru, "Kenshin sure looks weird with black hair." Kaoru nodded as shocked as Misao and everyone was when he had come out of the bathroom with black hair (even his eyebrows). When she had looked at Kenshin and Kai she noticed similarities that she hadn't seen before. They looked more alike than she had given them credit for.

"Alright Father's here, its time for us to go" Kai said putting on his black glasses and giving his sister a farewell ponytail tug.

Megumi stood next to Yahiko and Sano, "I'll want you to be safe and bring Kenji back you here?!" she exclaimed pocking poor Sano in the chest. "And as for you" she said turning to Yahiko, "We have to nag you about being safe for Tsubame".

"Yes!" Kaoru said grabbing Yahiko from behind and turning him around shaking him, "This is a be safe wish from Tsubame!"

"Tsubame doesn't nag like this!" Yahiko yelled as he got shaken back and forth by Kaoru.

Kaoru stopped shacking him and her and Megumi looked back and forth at each other.

"Oh" Megumi said her hands to her mouth, "You're saying Tsubame nags are you?"

"Wait till she hears about this!" Kaoru smiled wickedly letting him go so that she could talk to Kenshin.

Kaoru gently touched Kenshin's shoulder and pulled herself up to his ear whispering only, "Bring him back safe" before stalking over to stop Kaori from ripping Kai's throat out.

Finally Saitou walked over and motioned for Kenshin that he was ready to go.

Kenshin turned toward everyone who had stopped what they were doing, "All right everyone!" he said, his the light in his eyes dancing, "Lets go get Kenji!"

---

**Finally! We are upon the moment of truth! And good thing to because this was one f***ing long chapter! Did you know I was thinking about making it even longer? I really wanted to add in the meeting with Kenji but I figured the chapter was already to long and that I had better leave that to the next chapter. Also you don't know how badly I was fighting with myself over Hiko being in this story. I wanted to add him in somehow so badly but I just don't see how, it wouldn't make any sense. It would be a WTF moment, like WTF, what is **_**Hiko**_** doing here?! So no I couldn't add him. Oh well, next chapter, Kenshin gets to see Kenji, oh my goodness the excitement is to much!!!**


	6. Rescue: Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen. Pity that.**

**I Forgot!**** I forgot to add in this to the end of the last chapter! I was typing so fast that I completely forgot about the plot! I know about the rescue scene, I know but this has to come first, its VERY important to the plot. I'm working on the rescue scene as we speak! Just view this as an extension of the already lengthy chapter 4!**

Chp. 4: Interlude

Around 12pm at the mansion of Isei Harada, a wealthy politician.

Isei Harada stood on his balcony sipping some wine, eyeing the city below him bustling with life and vitality. He smiled feeling powerful and wise viewing the people of the country he served. He ruled over them. Harada's large chest puffed out, his sudden wealth of ego overpowering and he laughed dropping his wine glass, not caring as it shattered on the floor. "I am a powerful, powerful man" he thought, his face going red with the power that he thought he had, "I am rich and I am powerful and there is nothing in this world that I cannot have." Suddenly his thoughts turned sour. "I have everything…except that image…_except_ him" Harada said out loud his face clouding over.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door, and Harada's face changed as suddenly as the weather in May. "Come in, come in!" he scuffled over to the door and opened only to see a small bald head. "Oh" Harada said his face returning gloomy, "It's only you". The old bald man wore a western style shirt, with crisp trousers and was carrying a broom. When he spoke his voice sounded almost older than he looked, worn from looking after an almost 50 something man who acted like he was 3.

"I heard a crash" his skeleton voice growled, "did sir break another glass?" Harada glowered at the old man but stepped aside to let him in. "Really Nobori-san you don't have to stay here, I told you that there is a perfectly good house in the country, I'd pay for your food and give you a daily allowance…"

Harada was cut off when the old man suddenly spit over the balcony. "Yoshio Nobori is not one of your politician friends who you can wheel and deal around" the old mans grave like voice had suddenly put on an edge and Harada looked on in complete silence. "When sir's parents died , in the will they told Nobori to look after Isei, their only son, and yes I did" Nobori was not looking at Harada instead focusing all his attention on cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. "Nobori took good care of sir, yes I did, but there is a reason Nobori does not have children." The old man let out a small chuckle showing numerous missing teeth but then suddenly was all seriousness again.

"Nobori made a mistake, yes I did, Nobori was too soft on Isei-chan. Nobori let Isei-chan hang around with bad men, who drink and rape and hurt. So sir grew up selfish, and ignorant and twisted, oh, yes he did." Harada scrunched up his face, tired of the old mans monologue. "But Nobori knows…" the old man stopped sweeping and leaning on his broom like a cane, his eyes bored into Harada's. "Nobori knows that when sir breaks an expensive wine glass he is ill content and wants more than what he already has. What does sir want now?"

Harada sat on the bed, rubbing the soft silken sheets with his meaty hand. "There's a boy that I met last night Nobori-san he is…Nobori-san don't spit on the floor, that's so vulgar!" Harada looked at Nobori in distaste as he spat vehemently on the floor.

"Sir!" Nobori's old clouded eyes shown with a new light in them and Harada was paralyzed under their glare. "Sir has enough little boys, yes he does! There are already to many in the basement. Sir buys little boys from mainland or Japan and brings them here, yes he does! Sir plays with new one all night and day and then locks him in the basement when he grows tired of him. Sir has enough little boys!"

"Nobori-san please calm down" Harada said waving his arms and giving a weak smile and attempt at placating the old man, "This boy is different, he's everything I've dreamed of!"

"Bah!" Nobori waved his free arm as if swiping a meddlesome fly away, "Sir gets the boys but Nobori has to chain them, Nobori has to feed them, Nobori has to listen to their tears and moans. And while sir sleeps at night, Nobori has to bury the boys in the backyard when they grow ill and die, yes, yes he does!"

Harada sighed, not at all moved by what Nobori was saying. "I'm going to the brothel later tonight to try and get and estimate of how much the boy would cost" Harada got up started moving toward the door.

"Please" Nobori was shuffling his feet toward the door looking like a worn down old man who had been thru enough, "Please sir, Nobori is to old. Do not make Nobori sin more before he must meet Kami-sama and answer for his crimes."

Harada turned his back against Nobori clicking open the door, "Don't worry about dinner tonight, I expect to stay with the boy for the rest of this evening."

"Sir there is not enough room!" Nobori said a sudden desperate attempt at stopping Harada.

Harada looked back at Nobori, his eyes steely and ice cold. "Well then make some room…put poison in that Otani child's food or something…he eats to much anyway and he no longer…pleases me." And with that, Harada walked out the door, Nobori heard his steps going down the stairway.

Nobori shook his head and resigned himself to his task of sweeping up the glass shards on the floor, his mind reeling. Forgive me Satoru-sama, Akiko-sama, Nobori thought, his eyes glazing over. Even though my family has served the Harada family for generations, we three grew up together and servant though I was, you treated me like a brother. And I have failed you both in the one task you trusted the most in me, to raise your only child well. And now, I must betray your trust again. Forgive me, I must turn Harada in to the police.

Later on, at the brothel, at around 9pm

"Solitaire!"

"Oh, well in that case Go Fish!"

"Well, you're the Old Maid!"

"Ha! Royal Flush!"

"Yea, well Counter Revolution!"

"Uno!"

"What the hell are you two playing?" Kido asked, chewing sourly on a rice ball. He had walked into the meeting room, expecting it to be a nice quiet place where he could get some shut eye. But then here are Kenji and Chizura playing some weird ass game with cards, and with those two here, there was no possibility of sleep.

Chizura turned around her bright eyes sparkling, "We couldn't agree on what card game to play, so we combined all the card games that we know together to create one card game. We call it the Super Special Complete Card Game…Game!"

"Hey!" Kenji barked, his eyes narrowing, "Stop saying we, I didn't agree on that stupid name!"

Chizura turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kenji, "That's because I didn't ask you, you would've just thought up a stupid name anyway!"

"It's already a stupid name!" But Chizura wasn't listening anymore and turned back to Kido.

"Kido, do you want to join? Between anti-social over there (Kenji gave her a dirty look) and me we don't know many card games

"Nah, I'll just watch you two play" Kido sat himself down at the wall next to Kenji and watched the two of them play.

"Okay Kenji, my two cards are going to attack your cards!"

"What?!"

Those two are such idiots, Kido thought to himself as Chizura threw a card at Kenji. In a different place…maybe I different time, I might've been able to… Then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door of the brothel.

Kenji and Chizura both looked to him, their game altogether forgotten. "Alright, alright, I'll go get it!" Kido said getting up heavily and marching over to the front of the brothel.

I wonder who this is…Kido thought as he opened the door.

…**this story is turning out less dark then I thought…maybe I should change my summary again? This chapter was necessary, even though I said last chapter that the next chapter was going to be the rescue. Sorry, but Harada is the main "villain". Kido isn't really a villain, he's sort of a nice guy but he has to make a living somehow. About the card game to, I know there was no Uno and probably no Solitaire but I thought it was funny so I added it. I just needed something to ease into the next chapter, so I figured, why not do humor? So, I did!**

**I know its shallow but I love getting reviews. Its not the reason I write, I love writing just to write, but the reviews make the deal all the more sweeter. So, I think I should thank my reviewers for taking the time out to review my story. But also thank you to the people who read but don't review. I appreciate you the same as the reviewers, but I don't know your names so I can't thank you individually. But thanks none the less.**

**Blueheaven25, Twilight Solstice, (Meridia-Marjani however don't get a thank you, they get me putting my hot cigarette on their arms), NovembersAsh, Zakksu (your reviews make me laugh), silver fox 5224, chocolate pug, Ali-chan et Vani-chan(your reviews make me smile), Mini, epic fail girl, JumpingPantsSauce, Holding On To Heart (you reviewed every single chapter, you really made my day so I'll try to make yours and answer the only question you had that I can answer without revealing anything about the rest of the plot!)**

**Does Kenji always wear a kimono?-No, in this story he suffers from severe male ego issues seeing as he's always mistaken for a women. Whenever he can, he wears a gi and hakama. **

**Alright incase you haven't noticed yet, I love being polite and I love talking…so I'll shut myself up and go write the next chapter, oh yes I will!**


	7. Rescue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Yes…I own Rurouni Kenshin. I've been hiding it for awhile but…I am really NOBUHIRO WATSUKI!!(start fanatic chorus and drums!)(yeah right…don't believe this…no matter how much I want you to)**

**The moment of truth is finally upon us! I haven't had a lot to do lately, so I guess that's why this chapter is coming out so soon. To be totally honest…this chapter was rather intimidating to write. It's the climax of the story and its what everyone's been expecting since chapter 1...I don't want to disappoint. But this is no time to be worrying about such trivialities! This is the time to write and pray I don't make anymore plot mistakes like with chapter 4...this is also the time that I really, **_**really**_** wish I had a beta…any takers?!**

**BE WARNED: This is another long f***ing chapter. Unless you want the rescue scene in almost 6 parts, then they're going to have to be longer then what I usually do. So go get a glass of water and some snacks (unless of course you're a really fast reader. I'm not, but if you are, then forget about the snacks and just read!)**

**BE WARNED…AGAIN: This chapter contains strong themes of child rape. Especially near the end. You have been warned…again. **

Chp. 5

"Listen well!" Saitou barked when the small group was well away from the Aoi-Ya, "This is the plan for how this operation is going to work. I won't allow any stupid mistakes from anyone(insert a very pointed look at Sano, who scowled back) because this is a one shot deal! We will be going in portraying ourselves as customers and request a tour of the brothel. This should clear the first objective of getting a map of the area of this brothel…" Saitou paused to take a puff of his cigarette.

"Well?" Kenshin asked as Saitou smoked, "That may be _your_ first objective but what about ours…how will we get Kenji out?"

Saitou snorted and flicked his cigarette ash in Kenshin's general direction, "I'm getting to that Battousai. As for the boy, when the brothel workers ask us to make a choice for who we want to spend the night with we choose him. When they take us up to his room, we kidnap him and leave, it's a simple enough plan even a fool could understand it(insert another pointed look at Sano who replied with his middle finger)."

"It is a simple plan" Aoshi said, his icy eye's looking into Saitous slanted ones, "But because it is simple there are many unknown factors…many things could go wrong."

"Such as?" Yahiko asked, his eyebrow lifted.

"Well" Aoshi started, choosing his words as carefully as possible so as not to awaken the Battousai in Kenshin at this critical moment, "This brothel may be more secretive then most…they may not allow tours, or…Kenji-chan could already be taken for the night."

Kenshin visibly flinched at the last comment and everyone grew silent as they slowly chewed and digested Aoshi's words.

Saitou flicked his cigarette to the side, "I've already considered what you've said Shinomori. If this brothel does not allow tours then I will sneak out while you all are kidnapping the boy and tour this brothel for myself. I don't really care about him one way or another, however, if the boy is already taken for the night then we will have to resort to plan B."

Kenshin turned to Saitou his eyebrows raised over top of his black glasses, "Plan B…what is plan B?"

Saitou lowered his gaze to Kenshin as he pulled a cigarette out of his box, "I'll tell you if we need it, anyway, our talk is over, lets go." And with that everyone moved onto the red light district that beckoned just a little ways away. While the rest of the city was asleep, this section was fairly occupied with people walking around, and candles on walls and inside of shoji screen doors glittering. They walked briskly following behind Saitou and ignoring the pointed sexual calls of girls in brothel windows. Yahiko at one point tried to shield Kai's eye's from one girls rather lascivious taunting, earning him a punch to the ribs. They eventually reached a more calmer side of the red light district, with houses not as bunched up together and courtyards with cherry blossom trees and ponds on the inside. The people in this section were better dressed and there were no girls in the windows. If I didn't know any better, Kai thought looking around in amazement, I would have thought we were just in a moderately wealthy residential area.

Saitou stopped and using his cigarette as a pointer, gestured to a large beautiful building a couple feet away on their right. "That's the building," Saitou said his hands in his pockets, "Remember the plan and don't mess this up…(another pointed look at Sano…this time Yahiko and Kai holding his arms back)."

"Yes" Kenshin said his back turned to everyone looking straight at the building, "Lets go!" Kenshin moved forward and everyone followed his lead.

I'm going to see Kenji, Yahiko thought a smile playing on his lips at the memories of the little boy whom he considered as a little brother. I wonder what that baka imp looks like now?

I'm going to see Kenji, Kai thought his mouth set in a grim line. My baby brother…why…why do I feel this way? What…am I going to do?

I'm going to see Kenji, Kenshin thought a wide smile on his mouth despite himself. I'm going to see my precious, beloved youngest child. And no one is going to stand in my way, _nothing_ is going to stand in the way of me rescuing you Kenji. I'm going to take you home Kenji, I promise.

If anyone could have seen Kenshin's eyes behind the dark black glasses they would have seen two violet orbs set hard in the determination to get his son back. But they didn't even really need to see his eyes, they felt it. It was in his very ki, his spirit the determination and will to get Kenji back, even if he had to go thru hell and high water. His ki almost hummed with the resolve and purpose he felt.

Then they were upon the door. Their eyes were all set ready to fulfill what they had came out to do. Saitou knocked on the door.

~~~----~~~

Kido opened the door to look upon 6 men all staring at him. Well, Kido thought as he moved aside allowing them in, it looks like someone's holding a bachelors party or something. "Welcome, welcome!" Kido said bowing low, "Welcome to the Sakura Brothel, how may we be of service to you today?" The man with the narrow eyes spoke first.

"Thank you!" he said, bowing slightly, "Me and my comrades are seeking a night of pleasure, but we would first like to tour your brothel a bit, to get an idea of the type of woman or man we want." Sano noted that Saitous face and manner were almost exactly like the Fujita Gorou masquerade that he had used to injure him on their first meeting.

"Ah yes! Of course you can tour come in, come in, please sit here in the meeting room, while I go prepare the tour for you.!" Kido pointed to the door and walked down the hall.

The small group stood at the front of the door, none of them saying a word till Kido was out of site.

Kai spoke up first, "There's someone in there…two people…should we go in?"

Yahiko turned to Kai, looking at him strangely, "You don't recognize it?"

"Recognize what?"

"Your brother's ki…you don't recognize it?"

Kai's eyebrows shot up and he turned back to the door, trying to make some recognition of the ki. "No…" Kai said shaking his head slowly, "no…I don't recognize it".

Everyone's eyes turned toward Kenshin who had his hand on the door handle, obviously trying to gain composure before he saw his long lost son.

"C'mon Battousai" Saitous said, lighting a cigarette, "And don't grab the boy as soon as you see him, remember the plan."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Kenshin said his hand gripping the handle. Kenji's ki was so bright so close. Kenji was happy, him and his companion on the other side of the wall. But he could also trace worry in both of their ki's and in Kenji's some other emotion. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something akin to dread. Kenshin's heart plummeted. Was Kenji dreading who was on the other side of the wall?

Kenshin pushed down all his thoughts and worries and focused only on the job at hand. Anything other was useless to think about until Kenji was resting safely on a nice soft futon at the Aoi-Ya. Kenshin pulled the door open.

~~~---~~~

Kenji was left sitting with Chizura as Kido went to go see who was at the door. Chizura looked over at him, her brown eyes soft in concern. "Do you think it's a customer for you?"

Kenji shook his head and smiled a little as he gathered up the cards that they had thrown down on the floor, "Nah… but why are _you_ of all people worried about me? Is Chi-chan worried about me?"

Chizura's face scrunched up in mock anger, "No way, why would I be worried about a jerk like you, you didn't even eat all the candy that I gave you!"

Kenji sweat dropped, "You expected me to eat all that candy? By myself?"

"Well of course I…what? What is it?" Kenji's demeanor had changed in an instant, his eye's that were formerly soft and playful, now had a hard edge and he was looking at the door.

"They're here…at the door" Kenji whispered looking hard at the door, trying to make out if he knew anybody on the other side, "Kido must have sent them here into the meeting room."

Chizura looked back and forth at the door and then to Kenji, "Customer's for you….is that why he sent them in here?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…they could just as well be customers for _you_…your just as popular as I am".

They both looked to the door when they heard it click open and watched as the men walked into the room.

~~~---~~~

Beautiful. That was Kenshin's first thought when he laid eyes on his son who was looking at him with his blue eyes.

Sano looked back and forth at Kenshin and Kenji, Kenshin staring at the boy as if he would disappear in a minute. Yea no doubting it now, Sano thought as they settled across from Kenji and the girl that he was with. That's definitely Kenshin's son.

Yahiko sat himself down in between Saitou and Sano. Kami-sama, he looks _nothing_ like he did when he was little. Sure he has the same red hair and blue eyes but…but there's something missing. Innocence maybe?

Kai sat down and stared at his little brother, who was staring at his father, who was staring right back at him. No wonder the brothel owners wanted him, Kai thought looking Kenji up and down. He had long hair…long red hair, and that exotic color had to be a plus. It was tied in a long braid that reached down to the floor. His eyes looked like jewels, a nice color of sapphire…just like moms Kai thought. Hell, the kid was just attractive all over. No wonder, Kai thought his eyes darkening, no wonder what happened to him happened to him.

Aoshi sat near the back, as always, to observe. Kenshin was ogling the boy…and the boy was staring back obviously wondering why this strange man was staring at him like that. Or maybe he wasn't. It was obvious that the boy had had more than his fair share of being viewed and gawked at. Aoshi looked the boy up and down…what were those wrappings on his arms?

Saitou sat near the front and puffed a little on his ever present cigarette. He didn't even really care about Kenji or how they were going to get him out. What he really cared about was getting the map of the brothel so that his men would be safe when they attacked it later on. He was already analyzing the fairly large meeting room.

Kenshin simply stared at Kenji, who was staring right back at him, his pink lips slightly parted. His look was so inquisitive. Who are you, and why are you staring at me like that is what it seemed to say. Kenshin in one sweeping look compared the old Kenji of his memories to the new Kenji now. Taller…of course that is expected. His hair is much longer…Kaoru would never of let it get that long. His face has fleshed out more, he's skinnier, he's no longer the cute, chubby faced 5 year old that I remember. Why Kenshin asked himself looking at Kenji sorrowfully, why did I even think that when I walked in here I'd see you that way again?"

Saitou looked back and forth at all the people in his group as they gawked at that poor child. I do feel sorry for the child…Saitou thought looking at Kenji and a very confused looking Chizura, but I have a mission to complete.

"What is your name boy?" Saitou asked putting on his Fujita Gorou mask again.

Kenshin nearly choked. Please he thought coughing into his hand, please don't tell me that they changed your name!"

Kenji tore his eyes away from Kenshin and stared at Saitou instead, his eyes unreadable as he said "Kenji"

It was like someone had swung a bucket of cold water over everyone. Actually hearing Kenji's voice, after not hearing it in the past 10 years, was finally to much. It seemed like everyone (save Saitou and Aoshi), put their heads down. Yahiko put his hand over his eyes to hide the tears starting to well up in them. Sano put his head down and crunched on his teeth. Kai and Kenshin's emotions were unreadable, hidden by the hair hiding their faces and the glasses hiding their eyes. But their heads were down to.

"And what is your name girl?" Saitou asked Chizura, ignoring the emotion surrounding him.

"Chizura" she said, bowing her head but looking sideways at Kenji, her eye's fierce, telling him to do something to get them out of here, quick, or there would be hell to pay. But he was not looking at her. His eyes had focused back on Kenshin, who had lifted his face again and was staring at Kenji.

"Do I…" Kenji asked, looking at Kenshin with his head cocked to the side, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

~~~---~~~

That man looks so familiar, was all that Kenji could think about as he stared at Kenshin, and he's strange…the way he's looking at me…its not like the way everyone else usually stares at me, its not lust, I just can't put a word to it.

Kenji continued to stare at Kenshin, ignoring Chizura's looks of confusion, trying to pinpoint where exactly he had seen this man at, where had he seen him before?

Kenji hadn't been paying much attention to the other men in the group, so was somewhat surprised when the man with squinty eyes asked him his name.

Simple enough question, Kenji thought answering it, but…why the hell are they all reacting like that…they seem distressed at something…what they don't like my name?

Kenji looked on as Sano, Kai, Kenshin and Yahiko bowed their heads, completely oblivious to the feelings his voice evoked in them.

Who is this man Kenji thought, returned his eyes to Kenshin. I wish he would take off those glasses so I could see his eye's…then I might know who he is. Kami-sama! He looks so familiar…I have to at least ask him if I know him from somewhere, anywhere

"Do I…" Kenji asked, looking at Kenshin with his head cocked to the side, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

~~~---~~~

Kenshin wanted more then anything at this point to strip off his glasses, grab Kenji, and get the hell out of the brothel. Kenji recognized him…well not completely, but he felt that he knew him. And for Kenshin that was good enough for him.

Kenji , Kenshin thought biting his lower lip to keep from screaming out that he was his father, Kenji I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry…I…" Kenshin paused at this point his eyes glazing over under his glasses, his voice cracking a bit "I'm afraid…we've never met before…" Kenji nodded his head,

obviously no longer bothered by it.

"Oh, okay…" Kenji said, a ghost of a smile wavering on his lips, "You just looked familiar to me that's all, I'm sorry".

No Kenji, Kenshin thought trying to press down the growing lump in his throat, and stop the increasing stinging in his eyes, no _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry Kenji for not finding you. I'm sorry for missing out on ten years of your life. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I'm sorry…that the first thing I said to you in ten years was a complete and utter lie.

~~~---~~~

Kido walked back down the hallway humming to himself. 6 men. Well, there was just _boatloads_ of money waiting to be made with them. If he could show them the best area's of the brothel, introduce them to the most _talented_ and beautiful ladies, and get them hooked, he would have enough cash to be strapped for life. With Kenji's amazing profits that he rakes in, and all the other prostitutes that I manage, I won't even have to work if I can get 6 more men addicted to the red light district scene, Kido thought rubbing his hands together manically. But I won't be greedy, he decided stopping in the middle of the hallway. Once I'm rich from Kenji and Chizura and all the others I'll retire them. I'll buy a nice estate in…Tokyo? Nah to big. Germany…to far away. Ah hah! I'll buy a nice big estate in Okinawa. I'll retire us all to Okinawa.

"Kuso" Kido said out loud, but not to loud as to attract any attention to himself, "Shit, it'll be like some kind of orphanage shit, my estate is not going to be a charity case!" Kido shook his head and kept walking till something came back to his mind.

Hey…wait a minute, he said to himself scratching his head, that man…the guy with the squinty eyes said they were looking for a type of man or woman…oh kuso. The only boy we have here is Kenji…and he's in the meeting room with them. Oh shit. Well…I guess your going to have to work tonight Kenji.

Kido kept walking until he finally reached the meeting room door. Sorry Kenji…its either your life or mine…but don't worry…I promise you won't have to raise a single finger in Okinawa. And with that Kido walked into the meeting room.

~~~---~~~

"Friends, friends!" Kido smiled walking over to where Kenji and Chizura were sitting, "I see you've met Kenji-chan and Chizura-chan!" Kido patted Kenji's hair, while Kenji looked up at him sullenly.

"They made good company while we waited for you to come back!" Saitou said, smiling his strange good natured Fujita smile.

"They should!" Kido said laughing, "Kenji and Chizura are the two highest earners in this building, in the whole district in fact! The Prince and the Princess, that's what we call them around here, isn't that right Kenji-chan!?"

Kenji looked at Kido with such hate that if looks could kill Kido would've been six feet under…and then some. Even Aoshi was taken back a bit by the way Kenji was looking at Kido. Kido, though, ignored him like he didn't even care. Like he was used to it.

"But Kenji-chan here earns _much _more then Chi-chan, or anyone else here _combined. _That's why we have the building that you are sitting in today." Kido continued his hand still on Kenji's head, "Without Kenji, we would be in that other area, the loud ugly red light district. Thank Kami-sama we found Kenji, without him, we'd be in that hell."

"We're already in hell…" Kenji murmured but Kido acted like he didn't hear him and continued.

"You wanted a tour of the brothel right…well I guess I should give you a little history lesson first, ne?" Kai took his hand off from Kenji's hair and plopped himself down beside him. "All the women you'll meet here come from all over the country. They are all highly talented and _flexible_ women (this little try at a joke earned him nothing but withering looks, that he ignored and continued). The Sakura Brothel had been around since the beginning of the revolution, but it was always a small time brothel…that is until our precious Kenji came along. With the funds he generates we were able to buy this building in one of the better red light districts, afford better kimono's, and many other things."

Kido had gotten up at this point and was stretching but all eyes rested on Kenji. He had his head down, with his bangs covering his eyes. But his hands were clenching and unclenched on his hakama, and the air around him was tense. Even Chizura seemed to wince a little, as if the emotion rolling off of him was physically hurting her. But Kido, as usual, either didn't notice or didn't care.

"With that money we were able to become a respectable brothel…or at least as respectable as a brothel can get." Kido snickered, twisting his back around as he stretched. "Well" he asked when he was finally done stretching, "Do you guys have any questions?"

~~~---~~~

The more this Kido person talks, Sano thought watching Kido go on about the history of the Sakura brothel, the more I want to kick his ass. But, Sano turned to Kenshin, who was looking at Kido seemingly without any emotion, I have to watch him, if he turns Battousai here there might not be a way for us to prevent him from killing someone, sakabatou or not. But still, Sano leaned back a little and watched Kenshin, massaging his muscles, I'm still aching to punch this guy to high heaven.

Kenshin was doing his best to keep his emotions under control. But they were _using_ Kenji. They were destroying his sons' life, using the boy for their own greed and selfishness. Kenshin bit his bottom lip to stop the growl that was rising in his throat, his eyes starting to fleck with amber. They were out buying kimono's and new buildings, while Kenji had to sacrifice himself every night. They probably took all the money he was making, using it not only for the brothel but also for themselves. Kenshin could just imagine the pompous owners of the brothel, going out to eat, and paying the waiter with money Kenji was essentially being _raped_ for. _I want to kill this man_…no! Killing is wrong! Kenshin fought and beat down the Battousai in his mind. But he kept bubbling back up to the surface, his anger giving rise to an even more powerful Battousai every time.

_Kill him! I want to kill this man!_

No!

_Look at Kenji, look at what they've done to him!_

We have to rescue Kenji! We can't do that if we kill someone right in front of him!

_Do you really think he'll care? Can't you feel his ki scream with the hate that he feels for this man?_

It's not just directed at him its directed at many things. Things we can't kill with a sword.

Kenshin felt the Battousai side of his personality disappear as quickly as it had come. The years had taught him that thru sheer will and determination, the Battousai will leave on his own.

Kenshin awoke from his mind just as Kido was asking for questions. Perfect, Kenshin thought, I think this is a good chance to find out something that's been bothering me since I came here.

"Yes, Kido-san" Kenshin said, everyone's eyes immediately locking on him, "Kenji-chan there…how did he come into your possession?"

~~~---~~~

"Ah, I see…" Kai muttered, barely moving his lips. Father must want Kido to say how Kenji managed to get from that boat bound for America to here in Kyoto.

Kido was more than willing to answer.

"Yes, yes!" he said nodding his head and clapping his hands. "You see, it was _I_ who found Kenji-chan, and Chizura-chan. You might find this hard to believe but they were both in America…in some city called San Francisco? Was that it Kenji?" Kido looked down to Kenji for an answer but only met cold hard eyes.

"Anyway, they had been there for quite some time…what was it Kenji? Seven years, six years? Anyway, I was there on some business with a friend of mine who was stationed at a sister brothel over there and we went around looking at all the different places and such. I found Kenji and Chizura at the same one. The poor kids were dirty and looked sick but thru all that grime I could tell they were beautiful. You see over there in that country red hair isn't so exotic, and Chizura hadn't filled out as nicely as she has now, so they were in a pretty poor brothel."

At this point in the conversation Chizura was fidgeting, looking around as if, somehow, something would come down and save her from the embarrassing conversation. I'm so disgusting, she thought blushing hard, I'm done horrible dirty things and yet this has to be the most embarrassed I've ever felt. She swiveled her head toward Kenji, finally getting his attention and locking her eyes with his. Her eyes were imploring him, almost begging him to leave and save them both from further embarrassment. Because there was no way she was getting up from there without Kenji.

His eyes said no. He even mouthed the word to make it clear.

Her eyes got hard, mirroring her anger.

Kenji shook his head lightly, a small smile playing on his lips. "You don't have to stay" he whispered, "if you don't want to."

Suddenly Chizura found herself being yanked up by her hand and pulled toward the door.

"No, Kenji, Stop! Let me go baka!" Chizura screeched, trying in vain to free her hand from Kenji's iron like grip. She failed, finally being tossed like a rag doll into the hallway leading to the bedrooms from the meeting room door. Chizura looked up, annoyed, at Kenji who has standing in the doorway leading to the meeting room.

"I want to stay…I want to stay because I want to know what Kido is going to say about us to these people," Kenji said, "And, I want to be there to correct him if he tells any lies".

Chizura shook her head, "You idiot, what does it matter what he says about you?"

Kenji turned his head away from her for a little bit and then turned back, his eyes meeting hers. "Aren't you…Chizura aren't you tired in the slightest of people assuming things about us?" Kenji asked, his eyes piercing into hers, "I am. I'm tired of people assuming I'm just some sex-crazed brothel boy" The memory of the night with Harada flashed before his eyes, but he pushed it back down

"Now" Kenji said turning his back to Chizura with a smile, "Go to bed", the meeting room door sliding shut in front of her.

~~~---~~~

Kenshin was pleasantly surprised to see his son drag the girl…Chizura? Out of the room. That's good, Kenshin thought, a smile on his lips that felt long overdue, he's not an emotionless puppet just yet.

Though he couldn't hear what they were saying in the doorway of the meeting room (Kenji's body blocked the view anyway), he could feel Kenji's ki.

He's very close to this girl, Kenshin thought staring at Kenji's back, according to this Kido figure's story, they've grown up together. That's good, but what will he do when we try to rescue him? Will he leave without her?

Kenshin's inner thoughts were shattered, when Kenji turned around and walked back into the meeting room resuming his place next to Kido.

"Well?" Kenji asked looking up at Kido, still hateful, but less harsh then before, "Go on with your story".

~~~---~~~

"Oh yea…" Kido said coughing into his hand, "Where was I…? Oh yea well, even though they were grimy and disgusting looking, I could tell they were some pretty gorgeous looking kids. And they were both Japanese. You can only imagine how surprised I was to find a little red headed Japanese boy in an American brothel. So, an idea started spinning in my head. Even though red hair wasn't exotic in America, in Japan it would be, especially on someone of Japanese descent. So I arranged to buy Kenji and Chizura from this brothel owner. I got them pretty cheap to. I brought them with me back to Japan and to the Sakura brothel in Kyoto. We had to keep Kenji locked up pretty tight though, lest some other brothel owners or workers see him and kidnap him."

So that's why, Aoshi understood now, the Oniwabanshu couldn't find him even with alerts all over the city. They probably never let him outside.

"How?" Kai asked, a question plaguing his mind since the beginning of Kido's story, "Did he get from Japan to America?"

Kido, used to questions on Kenji's origins, shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? I asked the brothel owner in America and all he knows is that he bought both of them from some slave traders, some brother and sister duo. And the last he heard about them was that they were killed on some expedition to China." Kido had gotten back up and was walking toward the meeting rooms other door, the one he had come back in. "We should probably get started on the tour, I've already arranged everything."

Everyone got up, slowly and heavily, weighed down by the new knowledge that they possessed. Kenshin was the last to get up, reluctant to leave the presence of his son. But he was honor bound to help Saitou with his cause no matter how much he didn't enjoy being around the wolf. I'm sorry Kenji, Kenshin groaned in his mind as he followed everyone else out the meeting room door, but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer to be rescued.

~~~---~~~

Kenji fell on his back, his hands behind his head grinning happily. Well, he thought, that wasn't to bad. Kido didn't say anything I had to correct him about. I wonder if Chizura went to bed like I told her to?

Kenji laughed, thinking of how angry Chizura would be at him when she saw him again. She'll probably hit me and then yell…I don't think I'm ever going to tell her how much I like it when she yells at me! Why do I feel so _happy_, all of a sudden? Kenji asked himself, flipping onto his stomach, playing with his braided hair

I think it was those guys Kido had with him, Kenji answered himself nodding his head, yep it was definitely those weirdo's. The atmosphere around them was uncomfortable… and that one guy with them looked so…_familiar. _I really wish I knew who he was.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the outside door, rather loudly. Kenji rolled his eyes. Sheesh, he thought sitting up and stretching, we were having such a quiet evening, there hasn't been any customers but those men. The knocking continued but Kenji didn't move to answer the door.

"I'm sure somebody else will get it" Kenji said out loud getting up, "See!, the knockings stopped! I'm actually sort of hungry…did Obaa-san make any late night snacks?" Kenji had barely gotten to the far door when he stopped his whole body frozen.

I recognize this man…Kenji thought, the dread moving from the center of his body to his finger tips. I know who this is behind me.

Kenji turned around numbly his whole body aching to run, run from the meeting room and hide from this repulsive, disgusting man.

Isei Harada stared back at Kenji his arms open wide, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Oh Ken-chan!" Harada moaned his face contorted in glee, "How I've missed you! Come to me!"

Kenji made a dash to try and run, but fell on his face as Harada grabbed his foot and dragged him towards him.

"Ken-chan, don't run from me, I love you" Harada groaned stroking his foot.

Kenji could almost feel the vomit coming up his throat. I've got to get away from him, Kenji thought frantically trying to push himself away with only his hands and his left leg.

He started getting desperate when felt a hand go down into his hakama to stroke his inner thigh. Kenji kicked wildly with his left leg, trying to move backwards.

"Maa Maa Kenji! Legs are not for kicking loved ones!" Harada laughed heartily as he grabbed Kenji's left leg and slammed it, hard, on the floor.

Kenji's mind went blank with pain for a sheer second. Then his mind was abuzz with worry, mainly did he break his leg. Did he break my leg? Kenji thought wildly as he tried to view his leg from where he was at Harada's mercy, did he break it or just bruise it?

With Kenji's mind mainly occupied on his leg, he didn't notice Harada sliding his hand further down, further…down until…. Kenji yelped in surprise and then realized where exactly Harada's hand was at.

Kenji's mind went panic-stricken. He moved and twisted his body hysterically to try and get Harada from off on top of him. A swift kick to the head from his injured leg, though painful, made Harada remove his hand using it instead to hold his head where Kenji had kicked him. But he didn't move his arm holding Kenji's leg.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji…" Harada muttered, shaking his head, "Why won't you just let me love you?"

"Because!" Kenji almost yelled, choking a little on spit from trying to keep his head up on the floor, "I don't love you, I don't even like you, you disgust me!"

Harada shook his head, as if Kenji was the one who didn't understand something. They always do this, Harada thought, staring at Kenji's no longer blue but strange amber eyes. They always say, "I hate you!" or "You disgust me!" but I know. Don't worry Kenji, I know what you really mean when you say things like that. Being touched by so many different people has blinded you to your true emotions. Your really in love with me, I can see that. _You_ just don't see that yet.

"Don't worry Kenji" Harada leaned over crooning in Kenji's ear, "I know what your doing and it's all right." Harada nibbled a little on Kenji's ear, causing him to move his head wildly to get him off. "You'll learn to love again".

Kenji was the first one who heard it, the meeting door snapping open. Harada's so engrossed, he didn't hear it! Kenji thought happily, thankful for a savior any savior. I can't see who's in the doorway Kenji thought, thoroughly annoyed, but I don't care, anyone to get this revolting sack of shit off of me!

"Help!" Kenji screamed with all his might even as Harada put a meaty hand over his mouth.

Kenji smiled against Harada's hand, his acute hearing picking up the tabi moving against the tatami mats. Whoever it was, was coming over here. But, Kenji thought, who is it?

_Who's at the door?_

**Just when you thought Harada can't get any creepier!**

**A mystery! Yay I love cliffhangers!**

**Well, now we know what happened to Sayuri and Goro…y'know from, like, the prologue? I liked writing this chapter (especially near the end…writing Harada is always fun!)…I hope it lives up to expectations! A lot of Chizura to…I actually based her character off of Kagura Sohma, from Fruits Basket…mostly the anger. As for Fujita…you know the old lady who hangs around Kenji and Chizura. You might be wondering where she's at. Well she was never **_**that**_** important so, she's somewhere but she's not going to be showing up a lot. **

**Stop reading my mind Holding on to Heart! :) lol! Does Kenji speak English…indeed he does (I'll touch up on that more later in the story…probably)**

**Thanks for reviewing Catschewmytoes: I think I'm in love with you to XD…for reviewing! Lol! **

**And thanks to everyone else who reads!**

**I'll probably update again soon to…I don't think I have anything important to do (except working and feeding my cat…I'm sure she'll be fine if I don't feed her for a few days to work on this fic! Just kidding, just kidding don't call PETA on me!)**

**I think I write these long author notes just because I like hearing myself talk ;)…..**


	8. Rescue part:2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, beer would flow thru the rivers and cigarettes would rain from the skies. That's just how fanciful the idea of me owning Rurouni Kenshin is.**

**Chapter 6 is up and running and its f***ing long! I asked my sister to read a certain scene(you'll know it when you read), because I wanted to know if Kenji was acting to much like a toddler having a temper tantrum. And she said "No, this isn't a tantrum, this is insanity". Lol. So yea, I guess that's what you could call it.**

**BE WARNED: This chapter is actually longer than the previous chapter. I know I really should've separated it into two chapters but, it would've messed up the flow of the action. Its better to read it all in just one chunk. And I wanted the rescue scene in only two parts anyway. So be warned!!!**

**BE WARNED: Once again this chapter contains child rape and abuse themes, so, be warned…again!!!**

Chp. 6

Blah Blah Blah! Kai thought, listening to Kido talk on their tour of the brothel. Our prostitute Sakura, our newest whore Kimiko, the most talented brothel girl Ayame, is this all that he can talk about Kai asked himself sullenly walking behind everyone as they followed Kido.

They had followed Kido up and down stairs, all throughout the brothel even into the kitchen where buns were laid out. Kido offered them citing how he had them prepared when they were with Kenji and Chizura. They had chewed on the buns mutely, walking back down the hall to the meeting room.

"When you get to the meeting room" Kido said smiling at everyone, and a very fake smile at that, "You can make your choice selections…may I suggest Hana-chan for one of you?"

Kai mentally rolled his eyes. We've already made our choice you bastard, he almost yelled in his mind, mentally and physically worn out.

"I'm so tired" He mumbled to himself, head down, feet shuffling.

"Your a man now" Kai heard Yahiko's familiar voice jingle in his ear, "And yet you get tired from a little excitement? That's sad."

"Oh shut up!" Kai replied elbowing him playfully, but then suddenly serious, "What do you think about all of this…I mean Kenji and everything?"

Even though Kido was far ahead of them, Yahiko's voice didn't even get higher then a whisper. He knew that in places like this even the walls had ears . His mother had taught him that at least, before she died.

"I don't know…I really don't, not until we really talk to Kenji and see how well he really is"

"Yea I guess" Kai answered his head low. How can I tell them how _I _really feel about all of this? After all that's he's gone thru, _I_ would be the jerk if I said I really didn't like him before I even met him. And their all so happy to have finally met him…and I? I'm such a craven, resentful…hey wait? Why did everyone stop?

Kai ended his soliloquy and looked up to see the whole group grind to a halt at the front of the meeting room door.

Kai turned to Yahiko, "Hey, why did everyone stop?" he asked looking up at his pseudo-brother.

"There's someone in the room with Kenji" Yahiko answered not even looking at him but at the door, "Kido doesn't know whether to walk in or not. For some reason at this place you can't just walk into rooms without knowing who's in them…or at least that's what he's saying."

Kai looked up to see Saitou motioning toward the door and Kido shaking his head. Saitou motioned some more, however despite his gentle smile and demeanor, Kai could feel Saitous ki rolling off of him. Saitou was obviously trying to 'persuade' Kido to let them back into the meeting room, using his ki to add a bit of pressure.

Finally Kido relented. Kai couldn't hear what they were saying but he did see Kido shrug his shoulders and grab the screen doors handle. Finally Kai thought as Kido opened the door.

~~~---~~~

With each brush off the tabi moving closer, Kenji's heart jumped faster. Harada hadn't even turned around so captivated by his feet. Kenji's muffled cries seemed not to disturb him.

Kenji's smile widened when he heard the tabi stop. Whoever it is must have stopped, his mind elated, are they going to pull him off of me?

However, whatever hope for salvation Kenji was feeling before dissipated in an instant when he saw the hand on Harada's shoulder and the face leaned over it. Kenji's eye's widened and he suddenly felt such horror that he went a bit limp.

Oh fuck

"You know Harada-san" Akira owner of the Sakura Brothel drawled, his dull alcoholic yellow eyes glittering, "You _know_ we don't open the merchandise before we pay for it, right?"

~~~---~~~

Akira generational owner of the Sakura Brothel might have been good looking in his younger years. But access to the brothel and all its excesses ruined his looks and his health. Though only middle aged he looked like an old man and smelled of alcohol. But despite his apparent alcoholism, debauchery, and general bad habits, he carried himself like a prince. He was obeyed and respected and no one who lived in the Sakura Brothel dared defy him. He was the person Kenji feared above all.

Harada scuffled off of Kenji and bowed low. I must make a good impression on this man, Harada thought, If I can he might sell me Kenji at a low price!

"I'm sorry, my deepest apologies, I lost myself" Harada apologized.

Akira nodded his head, turning his attention to Kenji who was still lying on the floor looking up at him darkly.

"Get up off of the floor you fool" Akira growled looking down at Kenji.

Kenji's temper was rising by the seconds, only kept in check by the fear pounding the back of his head.

"I can't, this bastard nearly broke my leg!" he nearly yelled turning to shoot daggers at Harada.

Akira's face changed in an instant, soft and concerned.

"Really, which one?"

"My le-AHHH! Shit!!" Before Kenji could even get out the word 'left' Akira had landed a hard kick to his leg. Kenji rolled over onto his side in pain biting down on his hand to keep from screaming.

"Your still just as ornery as ever" Akira said looking at Kenji in distaste, "Tell me, how many times have I told you to be gracious to your customers? We don't call customers bastards Kenji…now apologize to Harada-san."

Kenji turned over onto his back to stare directly at Akira, with his solid amber eyes. His fury was in full swing and all good common sense (and fear) were firmly set on the back burner.

"No!" He said soundly, staring into Akira's eyes unwaveringly.

Akira merely rolled his eyes, and picked Kenji up by his arm so that he was hanging limply, only supported really by his uninjured leg. Akira leveled Kenji's face with his so that they could stare at each other.

"Apologize"

"No, ugh!" Akira swung his hand around to slap Kenji across the face. A ring on his finger made a small indent on his face.

"Apologize" Akira repeated.

Kenji wheeled his face back around, tasting a little blood in his mouth.

"I said no!" Kenji didn't even make a sound as Akira took his leg and kneed Kenji in the stomach. Akira let go of Kenji's hand and let him crumple unceremoniously to the ground. Kenji didn't even cry out, just taking his hand to grab his stomach, gasping as if he couldn't breath.

"Tsk, tsk Kenji I thought you were smarter then this" Akira said staring down at Kenji with a smirk, "You know what happens when you don't obey. If you keep this sort of behavior up…" Akira paused and smiled wider as if remembering some pleasant memory, "Well, we might resort to trying to hurt Chizura again…and this time there won't be any compromises."

Kenji snapped. Despite all the pain, now all across his body, he swiftly got up and grabbed the front of Akira's yukata. He didn't even feel it anymore, it was like he was on a whole other level.

"**Don't you **_**dare**_!" Kenji's voice was like a growl and was deep and low, "**Don't you **_**ever**_** threaten Chizura! If you so much as **_**look **_**at her I'll kill you! You hear me**!" Kenji was yelling now, his face contorted in rage.

Akira took his hand and slapped Kenji as hard as he possibly could. Kenji stumbled sideways grabbing the wall for support.

"Don't _I_ dare!?" Akira gasped, his breathing heavy from the shock of Kenji's sudden fiery outburst, "Don't _you_ dare! I own the both of you, I'll do what I please with you both!"

The pain in Kenji's leg came back and he stumbled to the floor, falling on his knees

Akira watched him fall, absentmindedly wiping the front of his yukata where Kenji had grabbed it.

"Know your place _whore_!" Akira spat at him. Suddenly he turned toward the door, seeing Kido and the others standing stock still, staring.

"Well if it isn't Kido-_chan_" Akira sneered looking at him, "How long have you been standing there?"

~~~---~~~

Kido opened the door just as Kenji got up and grabbed Akira's yukata.

Kido felt a spasm of horror as Kenji screamed in Akira's face. Oh Kami-sama Kenji don't, please don't, was all Kido could think about standing still in the doorway

He turned backwards to his companions moving his fingers to his lips to warn them to stay quiet. When he turned back to the scene with Akira, he heard something akin to a clap of thunder. Kenji stumbled sideways onto the wall grabbing it. Kido winced…he knew how painful Akira's slaps were.

The praying for Akira not to notice him ended, when Akira turned to Kido. When Akira looked at Kido, his heart dropped straight to the floor. Oh Kami-sama, please help me!

"Well if it isn't Kido-_chan_" Akira sneered looking at him, "How long have you been standing there?"

~~~---~~~

To the untrained eye, it would only seem like simple movement in the group behind Kido. It would only _seem_ like Sano moved forward towards Kenshin to get a better view, and that Saitou and Aoshi moved backwards a bit to give Kido some space. But that is not the case.

Sano watched as Kenji grabbed Akira's yukata. The kids got guts he thought with a smirk as Kenji yelled in Akira's face. The amused smirk dropped when Akira slapped Kenji, sending him towards the wall. Sano cracked his knuckles angrily, but turned his attention toward Kenshin. He was motionless, his breath barely coming out, watching Akira.

"Know your place _whore_!" Akira spat at Kenji, causing Sano to scowl and almost miss Kenshin.

Kenshin moved forward, but before he barely moved his foot from the ground, Sano had grabbed his shoulder. Saitou and Aoshi moved backward, barely a step, each grabbing a wrist. They did this with such fluidity and grace it would seem only like simple frontward's and backwards movements. Kai and Yahiko merely looked on.

"_**Let go of me" **_Kenshin whispered, his voice low but everyone recognizing that telltale deep voice, even if they couldn't see his eyes.

"No, you need to calm down!" Sanosuke said, his voice steady and calm despite his anxiety over Battousai Kenshin loose.

"_**I said let me go"**_ Kenshin's voice stayed at the same monotone deep level but his ki pushed at Sanosuke with a dark warning 'let me go or I _will _kill you'. Kenshin's suddenly dark ki threw Sano off for a minute, causing him to loosen his hold on his shoulder a bit. Kenshin used the opportunity to jerk his shoulder away. But Saitou and Aoshi still held his wrists.

"_**Let go of me" **_Kenshin repeated looking up at Saitou and Aoshi his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose to glare at them with his bright amber eyes.

Saitou didn't even flinch. "What did I say before we came in here?" he hissed, his mouth barely moving, "your going to mess all of this up and then you'll never get that child back Battousai".

Battousai/Kenshin glared at Saitou and cocked his eyebrows, _**"When have I ever listened to a wolf? I fulfilled my part of this bargain, now I'm going to go get Kenji." **_He jerked his wrists, but Saitou and Aoshi had a firm hold.

"Listen!" Aoshi muttered, his voice monotone and icy cold like his eyes. While Saitou and Sano had argued with him, Aoshi had been paying attention to the conversation between Kido and Akira. Kido was explaining to Akira who they were (or who Kido thought that they were) and his explanation was almost finished.

"Listen, you can't you use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu anymore, none of us have any swords and this building has many guards. What could you possibly hope to accomplish? These men would probably sooner kill Kenji then see him taken away. Is that what you want?" At this point Aoshi paused, looking directly into Battousai's eyes, "Do you want to put Kenji in danger?"

Battousai growled, the question tearing thru him. All his senses his whole body ached to kill this man, in fact, kill all of the men around Kenji. But Kenji came first, Kenji came before all of them. If his actions put Kenji in danger…? But no matter how much he hated it, the Shinomori man was right. He could no longer use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and though he had some martial arts experience, without a sword him attacking the men was pretty much out of the question. Anyway, what joy would there be in killing the men if he couldn't slice thru them like the useless beef that they were? No…it might be better to just not kill these men (yet) after all…

Aoshi looked into Battousai's eye's preparing himself to be able to restrain him. He looked pretty damn mutinous right now, his amber eyes set in concentration, a grimace set on his face.

Just when Aoshi felt that there might be no hope, Battousai blinked and his eyes reverted back to their normal violet hue, though the hard scowl on his face didn't leave.

"Alright" Kenshin muttered pushing his glasses up on his eyes and rubbing his hair back, "I'm all right".

~~~---~~~

Kido let out a sigh of relief as Akira nodded. He's not mad at me! Kido thought elatedly, Thank the God's he's not angry!

Kido finally turned around toward his group and motioned for them to go in.

"Don't mind Kenji" he said turned to them with a happy grin, "He's just a little upset that's all."

~~~---~~~

Akira gave a short bow to the Kenshin-gumi as they were seated a little ways away from Harada.

"I thank you for choosing the Sakura Brothel for you 'midnight excursions'" Akira said, smiling warmly at them, "Kido said that you are done with your tour and are ready to choose partners? Excellent. I am Akira Takei, owner of this brothel. Kido here, is merely an agent of mine. Please, if you have anything to ask or tell while you're here refer to _me_."

Kido's left eye started to twitch uncontrollably at Akira's comments but he controlled himself.

"Akira-sama, don't you have business elsewhere tonight?" Kido asked pleasantly.

Akira shook his head equally pleasant despite the apparent electricity between the two men, "No, not tonight, after taking my bath I decided to go down to this room to converse with any customers. It's good for business for the owner himself to come down and greet customers!" At this Akira turned to the Kenshin-gumi and winked.

Kai and Yahiko shivered in disgust, but everyone stopped and stared when Kenji started to cough. He was still on his hands and knee's and was coughing near Akira.

"Ah, look who's up" Akira said looking down at Kenji in loathing, "Get up fool and introduce yourself."

"There's no need" Saitou said, his mask back on, "We've met already."

"Ah, I see" Akira said looking at Saitou and nodding, "Well, we might as well get down to business. Harada-san!" Harada, who was looking at Kenji in concern, jumped when his name was called.

"Y-yes Akira-san?" Harada asked ungluing his eye's from Kenji to look up at Akira.

"Harada-san, what is your business here tonight?"

Harada licked his lips, pleased to finally get down to business. Sure, he _could _have intervened when Kenji was getting beaten. But, Harada thought, the beatings he gets here will surely destroy that rage and disobedience in him! When I buy him, I expect him to be as submissive as he was last night! So long as he isn't to hurt. I don't want to have to hire a doctor for him.

"I actually have two orders of business tonight" Harada said, licking his lips and wringing his hands in anticipation, "The first I must talk to you about later, the second…I would like to purchase Kenji for the night."

~~~---~~~

Kenji's eyes snapped open and he stared at the floor. All the memories of his last night with Harada came flooding back. The bite marks. The feeling of Harada's tongue never leaving his mouth, the hands that kept squeezing and groping him. But most of all it was the inability to ignore it. The inability to stop it.

Usually during a session he was able to go into himself, to not really see or feel what they were doing to him. But with Harada it was different. He couldn't ignore Harada. For one, the session was to long, his nerves frayed to the braking point. A normal session only lasted at most 4 hours. Harada's had lasted 7. Second, Harada never stopped. Usually Kenji's customers would be old or middle aged men, rarely younger then 50, and would fall asleep long before the time ran out. But Harada didn't fall asleep. If he wasn't touching he was kissing, if he wasn't kissing he was biting him.

Kenji's hands started to shake uncontrollably, and he felt bile rise in his throat. Ever since that night with Harada his situation had become real. Before it only seemed barely like reality, he could barely tell sometimes that he was living and working in a brothel. He spent his days with Chizura and Obaa-san, playing and laughing or on the roof staring at the blue sky he could never reach. And when night came, he buried himself, forgetting the fact that he was under some man, imagining he was somewhere else. But with Harada there was no imagining. It was real.

It came to him in an epiphany. It was all just a fantasy, Kenji thought tears welling up in his eyes. It was just fantasy to think that me and Chizura and Obaa-san were like a real family. It was just a fantasy, a damn fantasy world I created in my own mind to shield myself from the truth. I ignored them, I pretended they weren't there, but they were there. They were right there on top of me. So that's the truth…the truth is, Akira's words came crashing back to Kenji like a tidal wave. "Know your place _whore_!" . Whore. That's the truth. I'm just a…

"I can't" Kenji muttered to himself, hands shaking his eyes wide from his epiphany, "I can't, I can't, I can't ,I can't ,I can't"~~~---~~~

Kenshin's eyes snapped around to Harada and glared. He could feel everyone staring at him trying to gauge his reaction. I should have expected this, he told himself grinding his teeth, I have to expect this. But, Kenji won't be touched by him or anyone else tonight. I'll make sure of it, regardless of Saitou's plans or not.

Saitou looked toward Harada and sighed inwardly. He was hoping that something like this wouldn't happen, but it did. It was the one thing he had prayed above all things not to happen and it did. And then there was Battousai, who at any moment could snap and go attacking at them like a raging bull. Not to mention he knew who this man was. Battousai and the others from Tokyo may not know, but Saitou and Aoshi knew exactly who this man was. Isei Harada, rich and powerful politician of Kyoto. But not for long thought Saitou with a smirk, once we infiltrate this brothel ring and reveal to the general public what Harada likes to do in his spare time! Saitou could feel himself getting happy, oh how I enjoy destroying politicians…whether it be by blade or police!

Saitou turned to Harada, once again as Fujita Gorou, and gave him a syrupy sweet (but to those who knew him disturbing) smile. "Forgive me sir, but me and my comrades also wish to purchase Kenji for the night".

~~~---~~~

Harada squawked like a pigeon. "No!" he screeched like a petulant child, "I asked first!"

"Indeed" Saitou replied smiling smugly, "But we were here first, the only reason we didn't ask first is because we were on a tour".

Harada's meaty face turned a nasty shade of red, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish dying on land. He wasn't used to being challenged.

Akira smiled and waved his arms attempting to placate them.

"Yes, yes" he smiled graciously, "You both make valid points…how about this? Who ever gives the most money can see Kenji for the night, ne?"

Harada smiled happily, his almost tantrum forgotten, while Saitou's eyes narrowed. They had a decent amount of money but Harada probably had more…much more.

Sano looked at Kenshin, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side, aching for a sword hilt. He was suddenly very grateful that Kenshin had given his sakabatou to Yahiko. But if this man buys Kenji…who knows what Kenshin will do? Suddenly his thoughts and everyone else's in the room were shattered and they all looked at Kenji.

Kenji had suddenly gotten up, with his back to the wall staring at Harada. His eyes were a deep red, dark and unreadable and his face had almost a feral look to it. All Sano could think about when he looked at him was, a caged animal, suddenly set lose. The kid looked downright frightening.

"NO!" Kenji barked at Harada, "I won't!!"

~~~---~~~

"Yes, yes" Akira smiled graciously, "You both make valid points…how about this? Who ever gives the most money can see Kenji for the night, ne?"

Kenji snapped to attention looking up at Akira. He looked backward at the small group of men behind him and then to Harada, who was smiling disgustingly his fat face bloated. Judging by the look of the group of men behind him, there was no way they could beat Harada as far as money went.

I can't, I can't, I can't do it again, Kenji thought in his mind panicking, I can't, I can't.

He couldn't stand another night with Harada. Another 7 hours in hell. Another 7 hours of seeing his fleshy, obese face again bending over him. Another 7 hours of helplessness, of not being able to just ignore it anymore. Another 7 hours of being a helpless goldfish in a glass bowl.

I can't, I can't, I can't…I won't!

Kenji stood up, everything else in his mind forgotten. His mind was only on one track, one idea, one focus. He was not going to sleep with Harada tonight. It wasn't even a conscious choice anymore. He couldn't sleep with Harada, if he did he would probably lose his mind.

"NO!" Kenji barked at Harada, "I won't!!"

~~~---~~~

"Kenji-chan what's the matter?" Harada crooned sounding hurt, and getting up.

"NO!" Kenji shouted, pointing a finger at him, "You stay away from me!"

"Kenji!" Akira yelled grabbing the front of his gi and swinging him around toward him, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Kenji looked up at Akira his eye's crazed with fear and fury, "I don't care! I don't care what you do! I won't do it again I won't!"

Akira looked at Kenji oddly and without moving his eyes from Kenji's face called to Kido.

"Kido, send for Hyoe-san… and be quick about it!'

Kido's eyes widened and he stared at Akira, "B-But sir!"

Akira snapped toward him, "I said go!"

Kido bowed and left the meeting room.

~~~---~~~

Kenshin looked up and stared at Kenji, his eyes wincing. His ki was screaming, and it hurt him physically, not only because it was his son, but also because it was a painful thing to hear. He couldn't read anything else in his ki, the scream drowned out everything.

But he could see it in his eyes. Kenji was afraid…desperately so. Kenshin looked toward this man…this Harada person. What had this man done to Kenji that made him fear and hate him so? Battousai's screaming was almost as loud, if not more so, than Kenji's ki. He would have to thank Aoshi later…what he had said to him kept him down, for now at least. But Kenshin was finding it hard to control his sword arm, clenching and unclenching reaching for a sword that was no longer there.

Kenji…Kenshin could no longer see his face only the back of his head, but he could see his hands shaking. Kenshin felt such self loathing that he hadn't felt in years. What kind of a father Kenshin asked himself, would let this happen to their child,

_And do nothing? Battousai finished whispering in his ear._

I'm rescuing him

_How? By sitting here staring?_

Be patient, even if we can't get rid of Harada, he won't touch him

_So you say, but what are we going to do with no sword, not even a kitchen knife?_

Kenshin didn't answer him

_That's what I thought, and then the Battousai disappeared, just as Kido left the room._

~~~---~~~

Nothing happened for about a minute. Everyone sat frozen as if in time, the same spot they were at since Kido left. Then Harada spoke up breaking up the ice.

"Um, Akira-san?"

"Yes, Harada-san?" Akira answered not taking his eyes off of Kenji's still violent face.

"Who is this Hyoe-san?"

"Hyoe-san is our doctor Harada-san."

Harada looked up at Akira in alarm, "T-Then is Kenji-chan sick?!"

Akira smiled, "Yes Harada-san, Kenji is very sick…and we're going to fix him…ah, here he is now!"

~~~---~~~

Kido stepped thru the door, head bowed, followed by a tall gaunt man. He wore glasses, and carried a briefcase. He had a sad, grim expression on his face, as if he was always in a bad mood.

Akira motioned for him to come closer and he did.

"Take Kenji-chan here" Akira said shaking Kenji a bit, "And take him to his room. Make sure he is in his yukata, and then I want you to give him a _drink_…you got that?"

Hyoe nodded his large grim head. Kenji's eye's widened a bit, but he allowed himself to be led by the arm by Hyoe to his room. They heard the shoji door click shut behind them.

~~~---~~~

Once they were out of the room, Akira clapped his hands together as a call to attention.

"Alright, now that he's taken care of, lets get back to business…who has more money?"

"Wait Akira-san!" Kido spoke up raising his head.

Akira rolled his eyes, "_Good God_, what is it now!?"

"Instead of judging by money…how about this?" Kido turned to Harada, "Harada-san, did you not say that you had an order of business with Akira-san?"

Harada nodded his head slowly as if he didn't understand.

"Well, why don't you talk to Akira-san now and then buy Kenji-chan after they are done?"

Akira clapped his hands again in agreement, "My, my Kido, you do have a brain in that skull of yours! This way, both groups will be able to see Kenji!"

Harada pouted, almost looking like he was sticking out his lower lip, "But what if they take to long?"

Akira walked over to Harada pulling him up and putting an arm around his shoulder. He started walking with him to the exit of the meeting room. "My dear Harada-san" Akira crooned, "There will be plenty of time!"

Kido didn't move till he heard the door shut behind them and their tabi scuffling across the hall. "Phew!" Kido exclaimed, wiping his brow, "We sure dodged a bullet on _that_ one!"

~~~---~~~

Saitou looked up at Kido, "Kido-san, can we see Kenji-chan now?"

"Of course, of course!" Kido said smiling, "But first, the money first"

Saitou reached into his pocket and handed Kido a small sack of money.

He looked into it. "Hmmm, this should be enough for about…hm, 4, 5 hours I think!" Kido nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself and stuffed the sack of money into his pocket. "Alright, I'll lead you to Kenji's room…all of you right?"

Saitou nodded his head.

Kido shrugged, "Alright, lets go!"

Everyone got up heavily, exhausted by the ordeal, ready for the final stretch of the race, the actual rescue. They left thru the door, leaving the meeting room completely empty.

~~~---~~~

"W-Whats wrong with him?!" Kai was the first to speak up, looking down at Kenji lying on the futon. He looked asleep…he was breathing and everything but no matter what they did, they couldn't wake him up. His eyelids fluttered every now and then, but he still wouldn't wake up. It was almost like he was dead.

Kido was standing near the door and shook his head. "My apologies" he said with a pained smile, "Hyoe-san must of given him a drink of _that_ stuff…"

"What stuff!?" Kenshin hissed whirling around to Kido.

Kido waved his arms in front of his face as if trying to protect himself from Kenshin's sudden burst of anger. "Hey, Hey!" he whined out, "Don't blame me, I didn't tell him to do it! It's a drink that we often give the prostitutes if they're sick or something. It's a sedative, he's not hurt, he'll just be out of it while you're with him…I'm sorry. We've never had to give it to him before…I'm sorry your experience may not be as enjoyable…maybe you want to switch to Ayame-san or Hana-cha-?"

Before Kido had finished Kenshin cut him off, turning back around to look at Kenji, his voice hard, "We're not changing, get out."

Kido nodded obediently and scurried out of the stifling room.

~~~---~~~

Aoshi looked around the room, that Kido had said was Kenji's. But even though he was a stiff cold ninja who was never around children, even he could tell that this didn't resemble the room of a 15 year old boy at all. An empty fishbowl, a vase with a single flower in it, and the futon that he was lying on was all that was inside his room. Even _his_ room had more items in it.

"Man!" Kai said looking around at his brothers room, "What a boring room."

"At least it isn't a wreak like yours!" Yahiko told him earning him an evil glare.

"What a sad way to live" Aoshi said, one of his philosophical musings, "Surrounded by emptiness."

"Why would he want to live in something like this?" Kai asked glancing at him.

"Be…cause…I…" Kenji suddenly muttered everyone snapping around to stare at him. "I…." But then he was asleep again, breathing lightly.

Sano shook his head thinking this would be amusing if it wasn't so sad, "That Kido man was right…he really is out of it."

Kenshin frowned disappointed; how badly he had wanted to come in here and talk with Kenji for a little while. To hold him and hug him, and tell him that everything was all right and he was coming home.

But, Kenshin looked down on Kenji's sleeping form, that can wait…I've waited 10 years already…I can wait a few more hours.

Saitou snorted and pulled out a cigarette, not lighting it however, only putting it in his mouth. "Come Battousai, lets finish this now and be done with it…since the boy is drugged he should be much easier to smuggle out."

Kenshin frowned at Saitou's callousness, but noted that he did have a point.

"How are we going to get him out?" Kai asked looking around, "In the hallway's we'd probably get caught."

"I guess we'll just have to go thru the windows then" Kenshin bent over to pick up Kenji, when the shoji door opened like a clap and closed. Everyone turned around and stared, at the furious looking brown eyed girl staring back at them.

~~~---~~~

Chizura walked down the hallway, skipping a bit, chewing on a rice ball ecstatic over her no customers night. Of course she wasn't going to bed just because Kenji told her to. In fact…a wicked grin spread on Chizura's face. I'll get him back, she thought wickedly, how dare he order me around like a child! I'll go right into his room and pummel him!

Chizura scampered over to Kenji's room, not far from her own, but stopped at the door when she heard voices. Oh no, she thought worriedly, does Kenji have customers for tonight? She put her ear to the door to catch the whispers.

"Much easier to smuggle out." "How are we going to get him out?" was all she caught but that was enough for her. She sucked in her breath and put her hand over her mouth to cover her scream. They were going to kidnap Kenji! They were probably from some rival brothel or something and they were going to take him away….and she would probably never see him again. The realization that she may never see her best friend, no, her only friend in this whole hell hole was to much for her.

Characteristic anger flooded thru Chizura and she clenched her fists. They won't take him away, she thought her rage in full blossom, all common sense thrown to the wind, they won't take him away from me!

Chizura ran into the room and closed the door shut behind her. She looked up into the eyes of six men all staring at her like a ghost. Uh..oh…was all Chizura could think about, her anger withering the same way it blossomed. She realized how foolish she was barging in a room with six men who probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She stood stock still as the man nearest Kenji sat up and walked toward her.

~~~---~~~

"You…are Kenji's friend, right?" Kenshin asked Chizura pleasantly, not wishing to frighten the girl. Kenji's ki had proven her a friend in the meeting room and Kenshin would treat her as such.

"Y-yes…" Chizura answered, obviously frightened, but trying to gain her former bravery back, "Y-You can't take him away!"

Kenshin shook his head, smiling at her, and removed his glasses, motioning for Kai to do the same. Chizura's eyes widened when she looked into Kenshin's purple eyes.

"I am Kenji's father…I merely want to take him home" Kenshin explained to her, the Rurouni grin again plastered on his face, "Of course…if you still don't believe me I don't think I managed to dye some of the roots of my hair…its red like his!"

Chizura shook her head, still staring at him in wonder. It wasn't everyday you saw a Japanese man with brilliant purple eyes, that, though different in color reminded her so vividly of Kenji's. And not only that he looked like Kenji, even sounded a bit like him. This man has to be Kenji's father, Chizura thought. "No, no that's okay I believe you…" she looked beyond him, at Kenji lying on the futon, "Uh oh, they must of drugged him…wait till he wakes up and sees you, he'll be so happy!"

Kenshin smiled at her, taking a liking to his sons friend. Kenji, he said in his mind, you have a good taste in friends.

Saitou spoke up turning toward Chizura, "Girl, you must not speak a word of us to anyone got it!"

Chizura nodded her head, a bit startled by the gruff mans voice, but understanding completely. No one must know that Kenji was gone yet…and once they did know he was gone, she must not tell anyone who took him, no matter how harmless it would seem. Brothel rings had a strange ability to hunt down anyone they got a name or good description of.

"By the way…" Chizura asked looking up at them, "How do you plan on sneaking him out?"

"Thru the window" Yahiko answered innocently enough, then Chizura burst into laughter, stopping quickly to cover her mouth, snorting and looking up at them giggling.

"What's so funny about that?" Kai asked irritably.

"What a silly thing to do!" Chizura answered, finally composing herself, "You'll never, _ever _make it out that way! Don't you know that they watch the windows to make sure no one escapes?! That's such an _obvious_ way out its funny!"

"Do you know another way out Chizura-chan?" Kenshin asked, not smartly but honestly wanting to know.

"Yea, of course, me and Kenji used it a couple of times"

"How"

"This building used to be connected to another building. When they tore the other building down I guess they forgot to check all the doors. Some walls in here are really doors, but the walls and the doors look so similar its hard to tell them apart. That's the best way to get out, because the guards never check them."

"Can you show us one?" Kenshin asked her, and she answered with a nod of her head.

"Sure…actually one isn't far from here" Chizura turned toward the door and motioned for them to follow her.

"Wait." Aoshi said stopping everyone in their tracks, "What if we get caught in the hallways?"

Chizura shook her head again smiling, "You just leave that to me! When you sneak out like I do, you have to know who's coming and going at certain times…theirs usually no one in the hallways around this time."

And with that she opened the shoji screen door, peeking her head out looking right and left. She turned her head back to the group summoning them with her hand to follow her. They slipped out, not even their tabi making sound, with Kenji slung over Kenshin's shoulder like a rag doll.

~~~---~~~

Chizura and the Kenshin-gumi, pitter pattered down the hallways stopping only when Chizura stopped at intersections between two hallways. She would look both ways as if trying to cross a busy street and then motion with her hand for them to follow. No one said a word, everyone understanding the necessity of silence.

Chizura stopped suddenly, extending her arm to prevent them from moving closer. Kenshin and everyone else heard voices up ahead, that were moving in closer. Chizura must of heard them to, because she immediately started looking around, as if for a place to hide. Then, with a happy chirp, she raced over to a door and flung it open.

She turned to the group, the voices getting louder every second. "Get In!" she hissed quietly but firmly. She didn't have to tell them twice, as they raced into the room and heard it click shut behind them.

~~~---~~~

Kenshin and everyone stopped dead in their tracks, as they walked into the room. There in front of them was a giant of a woman…a giant naked woman laying face down on her futon. She was surrounded by sake bottles and snoring. Kenshin was dimly reminded of Hiko, but allowed himself no time to dwell on it by swiftly turning around. He could feel the tic developing above his eye.

Aoshi and Saitou turned around also looking not especially bothered by the woman about two feet away from them.

Kai stood staring at her, his mouth open a bit. He didn't stop staring till he felt Sano and Yahiko give his ponytail a very harsh pull from behind, whirling him around so his back was facing the woman. Kai could feel Yahiko's grin on him, and knew that he might never, no would never, here the end of this.

Kenshin closed his eyes and inwardly sighed at his eldest son. But he wouldn't scold him…if he had been younger and not married he would've stared to. Anyway Yahiko's teasing would do more than enough. His mind wandered back to Kenji. It was a blessing in itself just to be able to touch him again.

Kenji was draped over Kenshin's shoulder, they best way to run and hold him in the rush. He occasionally muttered some sort of nonsense in his sedated state and made Kenshin smile. He was like a baby, gurgling out a word or two every now and then and then falling asleep. But Kenshin didn't mind, not in the least bit. He had his hand on Kenji's back and felt the soft rise and fall of his body from his light even breathing. And he was so warm. Kenshin felt such love for him, love stored up over 10 years of separation, that he felt he might burst. Kenji, Kenshin thought feeling the ki of the people that they had hid from fade away, Kenji, I promise, nothing like this will ever happen to you again, I swear.

The shoji door clicked back open and Chizura motioned for them to come back outside.

~~~---~~~

"Why?!" Kai hissed at Chizura as they trotted down the hallway, "Why did you put us in a room with that woman!"

Chizura looked back at him casually, as if she couldn't understand what he was so upset about. "Oh…you mean fat Hana-chan?" How would I know her name! Kai thought venomously.

"I guess that's who you mean" Chizura said not even allowing him time to answer, as she rounded another hallway and stopped, "Fat Hana-chan is always drunk…she probably didn't see you and if she did she won't remember in the morning. When me and Kenji are bored we take Fat Hana's sake bottles and she chases us all around."

Chizura looked up dreamily as if remembering a particularly good memory. "Ah…good times, good times!"

Chizura pointed at an innocent looking wall a good 10 feet away and turned to them. "That's the secret door, when you go out it go left…if you go right you'll be in our courtyard. Once you're at the end of the alley, go right, or else you'll have to walk in front of the building."

With that, she walked over to the secret door and slid it open. The small group walked out the door, the fresh air hitting them. For so long, to long, the only thing they had smelled was perfume and sweat.

Kenshin was the last to walk out and he turned to Chizura. "Chizura-chan" he said looking into her brown eyes, "If you wish to come with us-"

Chizura shook her head before he finished, her eye's sad. "No…when you first told me who you were, I thought about asking you to take me with you. But now that I've thought about it…" She looked up at Kenji and then looked back at the brothel meaningfully. "No, if I stay here, it'll be easier for Kenji to leave. If they look for me and see that I'm gone, then they'll get suspicious about Kenji. And I'll stay in Kenji's room to stall them…tell them he's sick and can't come out or something like that!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yahiko asked her, knowing all to well what happened when you disobeyed criminals.

She smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I know how to survive".

"Kenji-chan" Kenshin said, not wanting to leave Chizura in such a dangerous position…but also not being able to force her to come with them, "Will not be happy when he wakes up and sees that you're not there."

Chizura blushed and shook her head, as if trying to not think about something, "No, its all right, he's not happy when he wakes up and sees me around now! And anyway…he has his family now…its alright if I'm not there."

Kenshin let out a defeated sigh. What a stubborn child, he thought and he smiled, pleasantly reminded of Kaoru. "Alright Chizura-chan….thank you for your help". He turned as if to leave but then stopped at her sudden cry of "Wait!"

Kenshin had to use all his powers of balance not to fall over as Chizura rushed at him, grabbing Kenji and hugging him, burying her face in his neck. As soon as the moment started, it ended, with Chizura pulling away looking as if she was about to cry.

"Here" she said mutely, digging into her kimono and pulling out a plain silver necklace, clasping it around Kenji's neck. For a moment she looked like she was going to burst into tears. But the moment subsided, and she turned around and ran back into the brothel before anyone could convince her not to. The secret door clicked shut behind her.

~~~---~~~

Kaoru let out a battle weary sigh, and laid down on her futon heavily. It had been a long arduous battle and she almost hadn't came out the victor. But there was no way she was going to let Misao and Okina put up a Welcome Home Kenji! Banner in front of the Aoi-Ya.

"Okina's getting to old for this sort of stuff anyway" she muttered. Not only had they attempted to put up the banner, they had also tried to throw a party, which Megumi had helped shoot down saying that Kenji would need rest when he got here. Then they had tried to convince Kaoru to let them take Kenji all across Kyoto, a "Welcome Back!" trip they had called it. That idea got shot down to. They finally decided to just do nothing…which was fine by Kaoru.

I'm so excited, she thought stretching out on her futon. I can't even sleep! My baby, Kenji. I can't wait to see him walk thru the door…will he even remember me? Its been ten years…what has he forgotten? What does he remember?

Kaoru had been sitting at the front of the Aoi-Ya, wanting to be the first one to see him when he came home. First Misao and Okina had joined her, still trying to plan some sort of activity for him. Then Megumi, who, as blunt as ever, proceeded to tell her of the numerous diseases one could catch at a brothel. She left after awhile, though not until Kaoru's eye started to twitch and her grip on her bokken tightened to the point of showing blood vessels. Finally Kaori, who didn't last very long, falling asleep after 10 minutes.

Kaoru at that point didn't care whether she saw him first or not, as long as she got to see him. So she dragged Kaori and herself up to their room, laying Kaori on a futon near hers. And here she lay.

She scooted over to where Kaori lay, touching her soft silky ebony hair, just to feel its texture and smoothness, something she had done since she was a baby. She could feel Kaori breathing beside her, deep even breathing.

As long as he's still breathing, that was what I thought when he first disappeared. That's what I prayed for, everyday. Even if the gods have deemed that I should never hold you or kiss you again, please, let you still be alive. Please let you still be breathing. That's what I prayed for. But now…

Kaoru smiled into Kaori's hair, Now, I'll pray to finally see you, to finally get to hold you, Kenji.

Kaoru drifted off to sleep memories of a smiling little boy with flame red hair dancing in her head till she was woken by Misao's boisterous voice, excited and breathless snapped her awake.

"They're back! They're back! And they have Kenji, he's downstairs! Oh you should see him Kaoru he's so pretty! And he looks just like Kenshin!"

Misao kept chattering on but, Kaoru had stopped listening at "they have Kenji, he's downstairs!" She jumped up, throwing the blankets aside and smoothing out her kimono. She turned to Misao, a wide smile and her eyes sparkling.

"What did he say, is he happy?!"

Misao quickly went quiet and looked the other way. "Well…he didn't say anything" she said twiddling her thumbs.

Kaoru's smile fell, her eyes concerned. "What do you mean? Is he upset?"

"Well…no…I mean…we don't know because he's sleeping…"

Kaoru cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms, "Why hasn't anyone woken him up?"

"Well…um…" Misao's voice was barely a squeak, "because he won't wake up."

Kaoru was out of the door in a flash, Misao barely keeping up, calling to her "Wait, Kaoru, _Wait_!"

But Kaoru wasn't listening, beyond listening. Something was wrong with her baby and she was going to figure out what it is. She flew down the stairs, Misao close behind. She reached the end of the stairs only to round the corner and slam into Sano.

"Whoa Jou-chan!" Sano said waving his arms, Megumi trotting up beside him.

Kaoru ignored him turning to Megumi, her face washed in worry, "Megumi, what's wrong with Kenji?!"

Megumi yawned, waving her hand back and forth as if to flow away Kaoru's worries, "Don't worry so much, they just sedated him, he'll be fine in the morning."

"What!?" Kaoru screeched, fists tight, "They drugged him!?"

"Please don't yell" Megumi said, massaging her nose, "He's in the room a little down the hall with Ken-san…and he needs rest so don't stay to long…come Sano!" And with that Megumi trudged up the stairs, with Sano following dutifully.

Misao turned to Kaoru, "Everyone is sleeping…Kenshin is the only one in the room with him."

Kaoru nodded her head and walked down the hallway to the room.

~~~---~~~

Kenshin sat looking at his sleeping son, content for now to just sit and stare at him. As soon as they had come back they had called Megumi to look at him. She hadn't performed her whole medical check over for him, merely making sure the drug they had given him wasn't compromising for his health. She had said he was fine, and he would probably be alright in the morning, when the drug wore off.

With that knowledge, everyone had left, Saitou back home, and everyone else to sleep. Everyone that is except Kenshin.

When everyone had left, Kenshin had gathered Kenji in his arms, resting his head on his soft red hair. He hadn't let himself cry, but he let the tears fall now, dropping on Kenji's head. It's going to be hard Kenshin thought looking down at Kenji's peaceful face, It's going to be hard for him to adjust…but…Kenshin smiled as Kenji muttered something he couldn't catch and squeezed him tighter. But…you're here now, and we'll all try to make it easier for you.

Kenshin lay Kenji back down reluctantly, remembering Megumi's warning that he needed rest. He wanted so badly to talk with Kenji, and hear his voice again! But that could wait till the morning. For now he would just have to be content with looking at him. And anyway, he thought smiling, Kaoru will be have him all to herself…about now! Just then Kaoru opened the door and walked into the room.

~~~---~~~

Kaoru walked into the room, mesmerized by Kenji. She slowly put a hand over her open mouth, staring at the boy she knew instinctively was her son. She had been afraid that if she saw him she might not recognize him, that she wouldn't be able to recognize her own child. But she knew with just one look who he was.

She dashed over to where he lay, ignoring Kenshin, bending over him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. It had been a sort of affectionate gesture she had had for him. He didn't make a move, completely oblivious in his sleep. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Her baby, Kenji, was right here! Right in front of her after all these years. And he had gotten so big! Suddenly she felt two firm arms wrap around her waist pulling her close. Kenshin laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Kaoru rearranged herself so that she was sitting on his lap. She was still crying, silently, the tears cascading down her face.

"It's alright" Kenshin hummed in her ear, "It's alright, koishii, he's here now, it's alright."

"I _know_ that Kenshin!" Kaoru said, smiling playfully smacking his thigh despite the tears that were still flowing, "I'm just so happy to see him again!"

Kenshin smiled warmly at her, leaning down to kiss at her cheek, "As am I…but Megumi-san said he needs rest, we should go to bed and wait to be with him in the morning."

Kaoru nodded her head, bending down out of the comfort of Kenshin's lap, to stroke Kenji's cheek lovingly, "I don't see what sort of rest he needs! He's sleeping enough as it is!"

Kenshin laughed, reaching down to pull her to her feet, then wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "It's the doctors orders koishii…lets go to bed."

Kaoru stopped halfway to the door, to look back at Kenji, "Will he be all right down here by himself?"

Kenshin nodded his head, "Yes, he'll be fine, everyone is on alert…and I am a light sleeper."

Kaoru giggled and slapped at his hand, "I know you are anata!"

Then they were out the door.

~~~---~~~

Chizura's face was slammed down on the tatami mat, sharp pain radiating from her temple. A low moan came from her throat.

"Where the HELL is he!!" Akira bellowed at her, surrounded by Harada, Kido, and a about 3 bodyguards.

Chizura lifted her face, her whole body in pain, "I told you I don't know!"

Akira kicked her in the face, and proceeded to stomp on her with his foot. "You little bitch! You were the only one in here!"

That's right, Chizura thought, each stomp sending pain flowing throughout her whole body, I was the only one in here. But I'll never tell you who has Kenji or where he is!

Chizura had raced back to Kenji's room once everyone had left. She stayed there for the whole of the time that the Kenshin-gumi had bought, 5 hours. When the 5 hours were up Kido had come to retrieve the men. But Chizura had stopped him from coming in, telling him that they had already left and Kenji was feeling to sick to see anyone else.

That lie had saved her an hour before Harada barged into the room demanding to see Kenji sick or not, tired of waiting. When he had seen only Chizura and no Kenji in sight, he had sent up the alarm, that led to this. Akira and his cronies had searched the whole brothel up and down but no trace of Kenji was found anywhere. And Chizura was their only lead.

I knew this was going to happen, Chizura thought painfully aware that her nose was broken, 'I know how to survive'?. What a load of crap. But…I was able to help Kenji. I was finally able to repay him…

Chizura was suddenly conscious that the stomping had stopped. She looked up painfully, only to meet the eyes of Kido who was bending over her.

"Please Chizura!" Kido said his voice frantic, his eyes constantly looking over to where Akira was talking with his bodyguards, "Just tell them where Kenji is…or tell them who took him! I know you know!"

"He's….He's" Chizura wheezed out, feeling like there was a crushing weight on her chest.

Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at her. "Yea, Chizura, yea? He's where? Where is he?!" Kido egged her on, nodding her head.

"He's…" then the old fierceness roared up in Chizura's eyes, some strength coming from nowhere, "He's in a place where you can't hurt him!"

Kido's face dropped, but she couldn't analyze it for long cause he was pushed out of the way, his face replaced by Akira's.

Akira's face was contorted by rage and Chizura was dimly reminded of a scary kabuki mask she had seen once. But she found herself lifted, level with Akira's face. His breath blasted onto her face, smelling of sake, garbage, and sweat.

"_OH!? _We can't hurt _him_…but we sure as hell can hurt _you_, now I'll ask you again…where is Kenji?! If you don't tell us, I'll surrender you to my bodyguards over there" Akira jerked his head over to his bodyguards, standing tough and solid near the door, "And yes they hit much harder than me…"

Chizura blinked, for a split second consumed with an overwhelming desire to tell them who had Kenji, where he was, everything, anything to make the pain stop. I really am such a dirty girl, she thought, tears spilling from her eyes, down her bruised face. To even think of something like that! But I'm going to change…I'm going to save you this time Kenji. I'll repay my debt in full.

"I don't know where he is" Chizura said weakly, screaming in pain as Akira slapped at her broken nose. He let go of her, letting her crumple to the ground.

Akira shook his head at her in disgust, "As you wish Chizura…" he made a motion for his guards to come near her.

Chizura managed to cover her face and head with her hands, but the guards hit, kicked, and punched at every other area. But one swift blow to her solar plexus left her on the ground writhing and screaming. Akira shook his head at her.

"Put her out of her misery for now" he said to one of the guards, "We'll finish this tomorrow."

A punch to the face sent her world spiraling into lights.

~~~---~~~

Lights.

Kenji, blinked, lifting his head off of the futon to look around. He rubbed his head, groaning a bit, a headache already pounding. But first.

Kenji looked around, aware that this was not his room at the brothel from the simple fact that the door was on a different side. Not to mention the fact that this room had more decoration than his room had ever seen.

Lights…Kenji thought, all I can remember are lights….how the hell did I get here?

When he had been led up to his room by Hyoe, he had willingly drank what Hyoe had silently handed him. He had been praying that it was something to knock him out, keep him asleep for the duration of that session. But, it wasn't. He was asleep sure, but not perfect sleep. He would wake up occasionally, hearing hazy noises and blurry faces that looked sort of all mashed up together. Then sometimes the faces and voices were clearer…but more often then not he could hear the voices clearer then the faces. But whenever he tried to answer whatever the voices said, he could barely gurgle out a few slurry words or more before sleep overtook him.

The sleep wasn't even perfect. Lights, pretty dancing lights, were always playing behind his eyelids. So he didn't even get that much sleep.

Kenji took another look around at his surroundings and got up heavily. He felt something around his neck, and stopped to grab at it, eyes widening when he saw what it was.

How in the world, Kenji thought staring down at the silver necklace around his neck, how did this get here? Didn't I give this as a birthday gift to Chizura? Kenji looked up thoughtfully, as if some answer would come down from heaven, "I must really be dead" Kenji said out loud. Some people did die from the medicine Hyoe gave them…bad reactions or bad medicine no one ever knew for sure.

Kenji looked down at his feet, a small vase with some flowers arranged in it, and was reminded of his vase in his room. He bent over to pick it up, looking the flowers over.

Chizura would like these…wait why am I thinking about her? Kenji thought blushing and grabbing a certain flower out of the vase. It was still slightly pink but browning at the edge's of the petals, and its stalk was starting to stiffen.

"Its dying" Kenji said out loud looking down at the flower mournfully. I don't think I'm dead…but where am I? I can't still be in the brothel because I've never seen this room before. And where is Chizura? Kenji mentally kicked himself and felt the blush riding up his cheeks again.

_Why_ am I thinking about her so much? Why can't I get her off of my mind? A memory surfaced from his mind and he looked down at the dying flower. Something he had said long ago came to mind.

"Don't fade away" he said, half to the flower, and half to Chizura, even though he had no idea where she was or where he was for that matter. But something didn't feel right to him about this whole situation. "Don't fade away, my one and only flower".

**I hope nobody got to attached to Chizura…haha, no, sorry, I'm just kidding!**

**Maybe she'll die…and maybe she won't. I really don't decide these things till I start writing. I didn't write all of Kaoru's thoughts on seeing Kenji again, because they were the same as Kenshin's when he sees him. It would just be redundant.**

**Holding On to Heart: Indeed I get the same feeling when I think about Kenji (sigh). Sorry Battousai won't come and chop them up…Damn vow getting in the way of all the sexiness!!**

**TheLostDuck: No worries, thanks for reviewing!**

**Yappariaiza: Nobody likes Harada…I wonder why? And thanks, I'm going to print out your review and give it to my old English teacher!**

**BrilliantIceBluexx: Wow thank you! RK stories are hard to get reviews for because the series is a bit dated. But may it live on forever! Ok enough obsessive fan girlishness, I was waiting for someone to figure out where I got Chizura from…even though I can't say I enjoyed the last OVA that much. Nope, none of the guys save Kenji in that particular scene…even though just thinking about Sano seeing that and his reaction lmao!!!**

**Catschewmytoes: Thank you! Is everyone's favorite chapter last chapter? God, I hope this chapter can live up to its predecessor…**

**And thanks to everyone else who reads!**

**By the way, Saitou's plan B was for them to hire another prostitute, put her to sleep, and leave Kai in the room with her. Then race to Kenji's room and take him, knocking Harada out in the process. Of course this was plan B because there's no way to go back and get Kai (lol). But I doubt Saitou really cares. I couldn't add it because there was no place to put it and the chapter was to long anyway. And its sort of useless to. Oh well…off to sleep. I'll work on the next chapter…(yawn)…later…**


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Why? Because I'm poor.**

**Only one review for the last chapter? Oh dear…was the last chapter that bad (lol)? Oh well, I write for the love, not the money (or the reviews…right on, right on). On a happier note, my sisters got me a beta fish for Christmas, and I named him Kenji. I drew a picture of another beta fish and whenever I put it near his bowl he attacks it. Its fun, try it!**

**BE WARNED…AGAIN: Once again this chapter contains child rape and abuse themes, so, be warned, again!!**

Chp. 7

Kenji sat near the window, watching the clouds play with sky. He was sick, and tired, and lonely. When they had first brought him here, he had yelled, screamed, cried, and fought. But now he just sat, scared and alone. He missed his mother and father, his brother and sister, his aunts and uncles, and stupid Yahiko. They hadn't brought any toys or anything interesting for him to play with either. So the 5 year old sat in the cold dark lonely room.

"Mama…" Kenji whimpered slightly, a small trickle of tears running down his dirty face. They hadn't even let him take a bath.

Then the door to the room slammed open and a tall man with blonde hair walked in.

"Kenji", the man said in broken Japanese, "Take clothes off, man come in, be quiet!"

Kenji stared at him dumbfounded. He wasn't going to take his clothes off! But the man rushed at him and grabbed his wrist, swinging him violently.

"Take clothes off!" the strange man yelled in his bad Japanese, "man come in, sit still and quiet!"

Kenji, scared out of his wits, did as he was told. Maybe, he thought, his 5 year old brain furiously trying to work out everything that had happened the past 2 weeks, if I do what they want they'll take me home. I can see mother and father again!

So Kenji almost eagerly did everything the man said, from taking of his clothes to lying still on the bed.

"Good" the man said again, smiling showing yellowed teeth, "Sit still, man come in, no talk, no move, just sit still and quiet."

The tall blonde man left and less than a minute later a short squat dark haired man came in. The fat man took off his clothes as Kenji watched bored from the bed. Even as the fat man came closer and closer, Kenji still could not figure out his motives.

Why are we both naked Kenji thought completely bewildered, are we both going to take a bath together? Kenji smiled at the happy memories of bathing together with his father and brother.

The fat man finally came up close to the bed and grabbed Kenji, hugging him close. Oh, Kenji thought to himself good naturally, he just wants a hug. Kenji hugged him back and asked him kindly, "You don't have anyone to hug you at home?"

The fat man, however, like most of the people in the house, did not understand Japanese, as Kenji was to figure out as the weeks dragged on. But for now, Kenji just thought the man was ignoring him. The fat man didn't answer him, but maneuvered his bloated body onto the bed.

All this for a hug, Kenji thought as the man finished working himself onto the bed. "If you wanted a hug," Kenji told the man, "You should've just asked your mama for one…that's what _I_ do." But the man ignored him and just started hugging him again.

It was hot and sweaty underneath the man, and Kenji strained to breath. Why all this for a hug, Kenji thought getting angry, all for some stupid…then everything turned into a very bad dream that Kenji would never forget for the rest of his life.

~~~---~~~

Present day Kenji looked to his right and looked to his left as he opened the shoji screen door of the room he had been sleeping in. Before while inside the room, he had gotten all of his thoughts together.

"I can't be dead," he said to himself looking around, "because I have Chizura's necklace…and I doubt heaven looks like this. So there's no other explanation…those customers must have been from some rival brothel. They kidnapped me and brought me here….but that still doesn't explain why I have Chizura's necklace."

Kenji looked again at the fading flower in the vase and furrowed his brow. Why…why do I feel so uneasy about Chizura?

Kenji got up and stretched, "Oh well," he said, "first things first and that's escaping from here!"

Kenji, after making sure no one was watching, snuck out of his room.

This'll be easy, he thought to himself, walking leisurely down the hallway. There were no guards and the door to the outside was right down the hall!

"Where are you going, Kenji-chan?"

Kenji whirled himself around and found himself face to face with a man barely taller then he was, with a slight smile on his face and twinkling violet eyes.

~~~---~~~

He's up

That was the first thought Kenshin had as he opened his eye's to the early morning sunlight filtering through the shoji screen walls.

He turned slightly to the right, looking lovingly at the sleeping form of his wife and daughter. Both were sound asleep, their chest's rising and falling in tune with their breathing.

Kenshin got up slowly and dressed himself quietly so as not to wake them. He threw out his ki throughout the rest of the house. Everyone else was just as deeply asleep as Kaoru and Kaori, especially Sano, Aoshi, Kai, and Yahiko. They had all been exhausted by the night before, so Kenshin let them sleep undisturbed.

Kenshin had set his ki on Kenji before he had gone to bed, so that if Kenji woke up before they did, he would be able to catch him. His foresight paid off, because Kenji had woken up at 3 in the morning.

Kenshin walked down the stairs and stopped as he spied Kenji poking his head through the door of his room. Kenshin didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Here was Kenji, his long lost son, only a few feet away from him. He could walk up and talk to him right now if he wanted, but he wanted to see what Kenji was trying to do first.

Kenji swiveled his head from his left to his right, and making sure that the coast was clear, he walked out of his room, walking toward the door to the outside.

Oh, Kenshin thought, watching as Kenji walked toward the door, he's trying to get away.

Kenshin walked up to Kenji using all of his former hitokiri skills of stealth. He was at a total loss of what he would say to him so he said the only thing that was on his mind.

"Where are you going, Kenji-chan?"

~~~---~~~

"Where are you going Kenji?"

Kenji looked up at the man, Mr. Howard, and narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Outside"

The Mr. Howard man laughed and pulled Kenji away from the door by his shirt collar.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji…we've been over this. You're not allowed to go outside." he said as he pulled Kenji farther and farther away from the door.

Kenji folded his arms and scowled. He had been at the brothel for 2 years now, and could now speak English fluently. Abuse and neglect had hardened his once innocent baby face. The 7 year old now had the look of a child who had been through more than what most adults go through their entire lives.

"There's nothing for you out there anyway," Howard said locking the door, incase Kenji tried anything again, "Only people who would beat and try to kill you, or take you to another place like this. Anyway, we have a friend for you."

Howard motioned for Kenji to follow him, and he did stoically and silently.

"She's a real pretty one, and they told me that she was on the same boat as you," Howard said pleasantly as they walked up to the room where she was, "You might remember her. Do you remember any of the other children on that boat?"

Kenji shook his head no and continued to follow Howard.

"Huh? Too bad, but I'm sure you two can find something to talk about, you're both Jap's right? Hah, hah, don't look at me like that Kenji, it's just a joke!" At this Howard stopped at a door.

"Alright, she's in here. Show her the ropes and stuff alright? And be sure to be back in your room before it gets dark alright?"

With that Howard left, and Kenji stood alone at the door to the room.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. The room held a bed and that was about it. On the bed was a little girl, with long black hair, looking down at the floor. She didn't even react when Kenji closed the door and sat beside her.

"What's your name?" Kenji asked in Japanese, strangely curious about the girl.

"Chizura Rekioji," she answered looking up at him with big brown sad eyes.

She's pretty, Kenji thought blushing slightly and looking away.

"Did your mommy and daddy sell you to?" Chizura asked.

"No," Kenji shook his head, "I was taken"

"Oh" she said, looking back down again and then started to cry.

Kenji sat in shock, bewildered and didn't know what to do. "H-hey, what are you crying for?!" Kenji asked waving his arms and looking around as if help would come from somewhere and make the girl stop crying.

"I-its just…I-I miss my mommy, and daddy, and sisters…e-even though they sold me…" she said between hiccups.

Kenji sat and watched as the girl cried. It had been so long since he had thought of his family. He had given up long ago that they would ever find him, and he found that thinking about them just made him sad on the inside.

But what do girls like…Kenji thought racking his brain to try and find a way to make Chizura stop crying, what do girls like? There were no other children at the brothel, and Kenji's only experience with girls were with his older sister, who he could barely remember.

Girls…Kenji thought…what do girls…aha!!

"Stay here" Kenji told Chizura as he jumped off of the bed and raced down the stairs. The ladies here are girls, just bigger, Kenji thought racing down the stairs, and they always like it when the customers send them flowers!

Kenji grabbed a random vase with a bunch of flowers in it and went back up to the room, being careful not to drop the vase.

In the room, he sat the vase down on the floor, and picked out the prettiest flower of the bunch. He tapped Chizura on the shoulder and handed it to her, waiting for her reaction.

She looked at the flower silently for a moment and rubbing her eyes she said an almost silent, "Thank you".

And then Kenji smiled, the first honest smile he had had since he came to the brothel. And for the rest of the afternoon, and for the rest of the days after that, Kenji sat talking and playing with Chizura.

~~~---~~~

Chizura coughed a little as Fujita stood above her, watching as she drank all of the liquid.

"What have they done to you?" Fujita said almost to herself softly. When Akira and the others had brought Chizura (more like thrown her on the ground) to her room, she had been so shocked she couldn't say anything.

Chizura obviously had a broken nose, and she was covered in bruises. Upon further examination, Fujita found that Chizura had 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm. Fujita herself knew how ruthless Akira was, but she would never have believed in a million years that he would do something like this.

Chizura had been thankfully asleep while Fujita bandaged her and set her broken bones, but when she woke up she howled in pain. Fujita had been prepared for it, and had made a drink to stop the pain, which she was making Chizura drink now.

"Drink all of it child…it'll make the pain go away" Fujita said watching Chizura slowly down the drink.

"It's foul" Chizura answered, after she had finished the cup. Her voice was hoarse, and rasping.

"I know, I know, but the pain will go away soon and you'll go to sleep" Fujita said, cleaning up the cup.

Once she had finished cleaning up Fujita sat across from Chizura watching as the girl dozed the medicine working quickly. But before she went to sleep Fujita had one question for Chizura.

"Where is Kenji, Chizura?" Fujita asked. The news that Kenji was gone had spread like wildfire throughout the brothel and for good reason. Kenji was their lifeblood, he made most of the money that came into the brothel. But Fujita was worried about Kenji for different reasons. To her, he was like a son, all of her other children had been taken away by war or disease. She was worried about him.

Chizura gave a weak smile, still a beauty even with a broken nose and in severe pain.

"He's with his family obaasan…" and with that Chizura fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~---~~~

What. The. Hell.

That was all Kenji could think as he stared at the man who looked so much like him. Am I staring into a mirror? Kenji backed away slowly at the man who was staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

I must really be dead…and in hell, Kenji thought staring at the man, or I'm in the future. Well, there's only one way to find out!

"Who the hell are you?!" Kenji barked at the man, scared but determined not to show it.

The man smiled warmly at him, and Kenji felt odd. He couldn't put a word on the feeling.

"I'm your father, Kenji-chan" the man replied.

Kenji stood still for a moment in shock.

"N-no you can't be…" It felt like his whole entire world was spinning. His father? No, this man was lying. He can't be his father! His father, his family was gone. They had forgotten about him, and he had forgotten about them. It just wasn't…but this man looked so much like him.

"I am…Kenji…" Kenshin took a step toward Kenji but stopped when Kenji yelled "Stop, stay back!"

"Kenji…" Kenshin murmured staring at his son.

"You," Kenji said pointing a finger at him, "You stay away from me! You are not my father! I don't have a father!"

A look of hurt passed over the mans face but Kenji didn't care. Who was this man to come to him saying he was his father? Kenji realized by now that this man probably was his father, but who was he to come to him saying that? After all he had been through and gone through was he supposed to just accept this man as his father?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kenji continued, flecks of amber started to form in his eyes, "Who the hell do you think you are? After everything that's happened, after all these years and you're coming to me telling me you're my father! Where the hell have you been?!"

Kenshins sad, pained eyes looked back at Kenji as he replied, "I'm sorry Kenji"

Kenji could feel his inner rage that he had built up for 10 long years building. Those years of waiting and wishing for his parents to come save him, of being so sure and having so much faith that his tousan would bust through the doors at any moment and rescue him. Then the years of pain and despair realizing that his parents and no one would come to save him, that the life dealt to him would be nothing but painful nights and suffering days.

"I'm sorry?" Kenji said staring at his father with steely amber eyes, "Is that all you have to say is I'm sorry? Do you know what I've been through?! 10 years and all you have to say for yourself is I'm sorry?!

Kenshin shook his head, "That's all I can say Kenji"

Kenji was getting so angry that he was starting not to be able to see straight, but he didn't care.

"That's all I can say" Kenji said mocking Kenshin, "You're damn straight that's all you can say! Say it till you're blue in the face, till you run out of fucking breath! I don't want or need any of your damn sorry's!"

Kenji took a step toward Kenshin, his now pure crimson eyes raging.

"You don't know what I've been through! You don't know anything about me! Should I describe it for you?! Do you want me to describe all the things I've had to do?! I'll never forgive you! Ever!"

Kenshin shook his head looking tired and worn. In fact he had been expecting this. He had been expecting the vehement hot ki that rose from his son in waves, attacking his very soul. He had expected the hurt and hate in his sons eye's when he looked at him. But to have to experience it was painful beyond compare.

"Kenji…I know that no amount of apologies will ever be able to make everything up to you, and I'm not asking you for forgiveness, but…I truly am sorry for not finding you sooner."

Kenji clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, his rage starting to dissipate. He was angry, yes, very angry, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. He could have this conversation (or more like one-sided argument) with his father later.

"So where am I anyway?" Kenji asked looking up.

"You're at the Aoi-Ya Inn…we brought you here after we took you from…there" Kenshin answered, he couldn't bring himself to say the word brothel.

"So…you were one of the customers last night?"

"Yes"

"Who were the others?"

"Friends who helped out"

Then he knows Chizura, Kenji thought remembering that night all to clearly. "Why do I have Chizura's necklace?" Kenji asked.

"She put it around your neck before we left"

"Then…you left her there…?"

"We asked her to come with us, but she said that she would stay behind and stall them a bit, by staying in your room…Kenji?" Kenshin stopped as he saw the look of horror pass over his son's face.

"Are you a fucking moron?!" Kenji yelled, "Do you know what they will do to her if they find me gone and her in the room?!" Chizura…Chizura you fucking idiot, was all Kenji could think his mind going mad. Do you know what Akira will do to you Chizura!? And by the look on his face, Kenji thought looking at Kenshins surprised face, he must not have known the danger in leaving Chizura there without me.

"We have to go, now!" Kenji said turning to leave, but stopping when he saw a tall rooster like man leaning on the door.

"Wow" Sano said staring at Kenji, "This one has quite a mouth on him doesn't he?"

**Next chapter, Kenji meets all the members of the Kenshin-gumi, yay!!! He was quite angry in this chapter…don't expect anything different next chapter. What, it's not like he was just going to run up to Kenshin going, "Daddy!". In any case the next chapter will be coming out…next year! Get it? Next year, new years, hah, hah! I crack myself up…**


End file.
